Blog Stories
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Seiya Kou es un escritor de blogs para una revista digital y con el tiempo descubrirá que algunas de sus historias guardan algo en común. Basado en hechos reales.
1. Primera parte: El trayecto

La siguiente dramatización está inspirada en hechos reales y ha sido adaptada en lo posible de acuerdo a la zona geográfica sin perder detalle de los hechos. Esta es una historia editada, agradezco los reviews que pudo haber tenido así como los nuevos, así como también a los protagonistas que la originaron. Esta es una historia atípica, se recomienda paciencia. (xDU)

AS

* * *

**BLOG STORIES**

**SEIYA**

**"De viajes, envidias y licores"**

Primera parte

EL TRAYECTO

Para los que me han leído antes sabrán que utilizo este espacio de vez en cuando para contar alguna anécdota personal, —lo que ha tenido buena aceptación—, y es por eso que esta vez les contaré sobre mi fin de semana.

Era un fin de semana cercano a un día de asueto en el que extrañé mucho a mi novia Usagi. Creo que jamás la había extrañado tanto desde que la conocí. Sabía que la echaba de menos y que pensar en ella me era suficiente, pero ese día, ese día no lo fue. La necesitaba aquí, conmigo. Todo el tiempo lo pasé pensando en ella, recodándome cuánto la amaba. Deseaba tanto que estuviera junto a mí.

Esto fue lo que pasó:

El sábado por la noche mi madre recibió una llamada de mi tía "la prominente", diciendo que si quería ir a un poblado en las afueras de la ciudad el domingo por la mañana, ya que ella y mi prima irían a pasear y a visitar un Museo de la Prehistoria. Encantada mi madre aceptó la invitación; al colgar me habló de los detalles. Generalmente no suelo unirme a este tipo de paseos familiares pero esta vez lo pensé mejor pues no había salido en... ¿meses? Quizá. No lo sé. El caso es que se me antojó ir a ver la carretera, que más que nada es lo único que se puede hacer en el trayecto: ver a través de la ventana del auto.

No era la primera vez que iba a ese museo. Había ido hace como 4 años. Un amigo que vive en las afueras venía a la universidad en la ciudad, así que, en un paseo de amigos nos dio un tour por allá, por lo tanto el poblado, y en especial el Museo, no iban a ser una novedad, pero recordé como se veían las montañas y los lugares semidesérticos y pensé que me gustaría verlo otra vez, entonces, con un poco de indecisión pregunte:

—Mamá… ¿quiénes irán?

Ella respondió que sólo mi tía, mi prima Michiru y ella, y claro, yo, si me les unía. Que por cierto, nadie me había invitado esta vez, supongo que a causa de mis anteriores y constantes negativas, pero esta vez decidí ir. Cuando le pregunté a mi madre quién iría lo hice porque no sabía si el novio de mi prima asistiría y no quería tener el disgusto de conocerlo. Pero como él no las había acompañado antes lo vi como una opción, así que traté de portarme bien y disfrutar del viaje.

El domingo nos levantamos temprano. —Sacrilegio, es "dormingo"—. Fuimos a casa de mi tía, desayunamos con ellas —una insípida comida—, y al cabo de un rato ya estábamos en camino en un reducido auto con forma de zapato y al que mi prima apoda cariñosamente como "bicho". La mañana era hermosa, fresca, el sol apenas despertaba y bañaba todas las cosas. Pensé en mi novia, el sol dibujando su rostro y el viento acariciando su cabello bajo un cielo muy azul. Una imagen que quería que fuese verdad y que ella estuviera allí compartiendo ese bello y perfecto día conmigo.

De repente, mi prima dio vuelta en una zona de departamentos llamados: "Viñedos".

—Iremos a recoger a mi novio primero —dijo.

Mi mirada de asombro —por no decir de "terror"—, se reflejó en el retrovisor, nadie pareció notarlo. Pensé: _"Lo sabía... no debí haber venido. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!". _Me recriminé. Y es que por alguna razón siempre termino decepcionado. Es por eso que me mantengo al margen tratándose de ellas. Pero les di la oportunidad y ya estaba ahí, ni modo de hacer una rabieta, que he de mencionar, me salen espontáneas cuando, reitero: "se trata de ellas". ¿Será que estoy en desacuerdo con su estilo de vida y elecciones? En eso somos total y completamente opuestos.

Entonces pensé: _"Mi tía va a tener que cambiar de asiento al de atrás y vamos a ir apretados_". Sí, eso pasó, no pude ser más preciso. Dimos varias vueltas por las cuadradas y pequeñas casas tipo "caja de zapatos" que el gobierno otorga a los trabajadores con un subsidio, hasta que llegamos a una no diferente a las demás. Mi prima abrió la puerta y entró con la confianza de quién vive ahí y dos minutos después salió, bajó el escalón en la puerta y vi al novio detrás de ella. Un Mustang 85 amarillo estacionado al frente le cubría el cuerpo, apenas pude verle la cara. Había algo extraño en él, algo… que me resultó familiar, pero le resté importancia, recordé las conversaciones que mi madre había tenido con mi tía y que por casualidad habían llegado hasta mis oídos: "El tipo es una ofensa" —dice la familia de mi prima—, a lo que debe ser su pareja, era obvio que a nadie le parecía un candidato adecuado para pretenderla pero ella parecía hacer todo lo posible por llevarles la contraria, ya que a excepción de Mamoru Chiba —su ex novio—, Michiru elegía siempre un novio similar al anterior: alto, rubio, de ojos verdes y de complexión delgada, podría decirse que atlética. Sin duda algo totalmente discorde a Mamoru, que es fornido, trigueño y de ojos azules.

Cuando el susodicho rubio llegó, subió al auto y saludó de mano a las señoras; mi madre extendió la mano hacia mí y me introdujo diciendo:

—Mi hijo.

—Hola, soy Seiya —dije y le tendí la mano.

Él ni me miró, sino que se limitó a estrecharme la mano. Creo que debió decirme al menos su nombre como dicta la cortesía, pero no. Mi prima abordó y continuamos el recorrido mientras yo pensaba: _"Oh que bien viajo con un completo desconocido del cual no sé siquiera su nombre. Bien podría tratarse de un asesino_". Está bien, exageré. Miré por la ventana intentando no pensar en lo molesto que era ir con un extraño, apretado contra la puerta de un mini auto de caja de cereal, junto a la ventana por donde se filtra el sol, justo detrás del conductor. Más malo no podía ser. De haber sabido que sería así habría llevado mi auto, aunque no habría disfrutado del paisaje, en fin, traté de no pensar en esas cosas, debía comportarme. Mirando por la ventana encontré chozas, casas de madera abandonadas, ruinas, pequeños asentamientos y paradas. Cosas que usualmente sólo ves en las películas y que incluso, con el crecimiento de las urbes llegas a pensar que ya no existen. Recordé la película "La Mexicana" con Brad Pitt y Julia Roberts, esa parte cuando Brad va por la carretera y en un cruce de caminos un semáforo le marca el alto, dudoso mira a ambos lados, no hay nada alrededor más que tierra árida y yerba seca, lentamente adelanta su vehículo y de la nada aparece la estructura de un camión de carga a alta velocidad, unos centímetros más y no la habría librado, el semáforo allí parecía no tener sentido, pero vaya que era necesario. Por fortuna, este no era el caso y delante de nosotros sólo había kilómetros y kilómetros de vía libre.

Como decía, el camino de ida fue un martirio, todo era incómodo y nadie decía nada, de repente se escuchaban los murmullos entre mi prima y su novio, o las risotadas frenéticas de mi madre y mi tía que reían con cualquier insignificancia pero no más, todo fue silencio, supongo que la radio de nada serviría, de tan lejos ni señal había.Y mientras, yo miraba todo aquello que fui a ver: la ausencia del hombre y kilómetros de tierra.

Cruzamos por una ciudad y pasamos por dos gasolineras en las que mi prima se detuvo a pedir direcciones y yo pensaba: "_debería cargar gas ya que estamos aquí"._ Pero no lo hizo. Seguimos el trayecto que nos indicaron y que decían nos tomaría una hora más. Ya habíamos estado 1 hora en el camino y mis piernas ya empezaban a dormirse, quise estirarme, entonces nos encaminamos otra vez, ¿a dónde? No sé porque desde hacía unos minutos mi prima se había desviado de la ruta al Museo, y de pronto, se dio cuenta.

—Nos vamos a detener a preguntar si aún falta mucho por llegar a los viñedos —dijo Michiru—, de lo contrario tendremos que regresar porque el tanque ya no tiene gasolina.

Claro, no quiero decir te lo dije —porque en realidad no lo dije, pero—, te lo dije. _"Esperen un momento _—pensé—._ ¿Viñedos? ¿Qué no venimos de allí?_" El novio bajó del auto para preguntar en una parada de camioneros en un lugar de terracería junto a la carretera. Yo bajé también a estirar las piernas y a sentir el viento que no podía percibir ya que íbamos con el clima dentro. Estaba fresco, era agradable, algo terroso pero el aire era puro. El sujeto regresó, subí al auto con rapidez y tocando la ventana del lado del conductor, dijo:

—Los viñedos quedan a otra hora de aquí y hay una gasolinera a 15 km.

Michiru pensó un instante, el novio entró en el auto y continuamos el camino en silencio, rezando con la esperanza de no quedar varados allí. Nadie lo dijo, pero sé que fue así. Continuamos otros 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a la estación de gas. No fueron 15 km, fueron al alrededor de 32km. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si sólo tuviésemos gas para esos 15 km? Nos detuvimos, fuimos al sanitario y digo "fuimos" porque no sólo fueron mi madre y mi tía, pensé que iría yo solo ya que de los caballeros presentes sólo yo descendí, pero cuando entré al sanitario el sujeto iba tras de mí.

Me dirigí a los mingitorios y él entró en una cabina, lo que fue extraño ya que sólo se escuchaba el caer de la… bueno, ya saben; hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer sin intercambiar palabra. Pero no dejé de preguntarme, ¿le daría vergüenza pararse junto a mí? Como sea, regresamos al auto, yo caminaba delante de él y al tomar la manija de la puerta él se acercaba con paso lento, pausado, como si no tuviera prisa o la más mínima intención de apresurarse aunque lo estuviésemos esperando. Ahora que lo pienso, parecía disfrutar, el viento le removía el cabello y su cara tenía una expresión de satisfactoria serenidad. Subimos y retomamos el camino dejando atrás a una señora que desesperada gritaba: _"¡Onigiri!, ¡onigiri!, ¡lleve sus onigiri!"_ Quizá era difícil venderlos por lo solitario del lugar.

Volví a mirar por la ventana. Le encontré formas a las enormes murallas rocosas que se veían a lo lejos. Descubrí el rostro de una leona descansando la cabeza sobre sus garras, la contemplé un rato hasta que se perdió de vista y volvió la planicie. Se veían remolinos de viento levantando el polvo creando pequeños tornados que subían hasta el cielo, luego lugares que parecía que se incendiaban pero sólo era más polvo elevándose con las ráfagas; había también pequeños santuarios y templos en el que uno se pregunta: "¿Habrá alguien que vaya a rezar allí?". Pues sí, en algunas incluso había gente encendiendo velas e incienso, adornando con ramos florales y haciendo oraciones. Supongo que muchos piden por llegar bien a su destino, o quizá por las personas que perdieron ahí.

Entonces, me sentí solo. Los constantes murmullos de mi prima y su novio continuaron gran parte del trayecto, acompañados de repentinas caricias y tomadas de mano aunque mi prima debiera poner ambas manos en el volante mientras hacía maniobras evasivas y audaces rebases a los camiones de carga y automóviles que se aproximaban por el carril contiguo. Habilidades, que desconocía de mi linda y delicada prima, pero de lo cual no podía evitar pensar, que el tipo quizá había tenido algo que ver en eso.

—Mi novio me enseñó a conducir así —dijo Michiru como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Cuando lo dijo las señoras se sintieron maravilladas con el sujeto mientras yo pensaba: _"Esta gente no puede ser más predecible…"_

Y mientras tanto, los mimos y las afecciones entre mi prima y el tipo continuaron y yo ya comenzaba a creer que eso ya era tanta dulzura que rayaba en melaza, la clase de hartazgo que produce indigestión, la clase que te dan ganas de meterte el dedo por la garganta y dejar el estómago en el camino. Yo quería estar con Usagi y sus caricias sólo me la recordaban acrecentando mi incomodidad al ser testigo mudo de sus afectos, y me preguntaba cómo podía tolerar eso, verlos juntos y no poder tomar la mano de mi novia, era bastante para mí.

Queridos lectores lamento informarles que por ahora esto es todo, esta es la primera parte de lo que serán 4 blogs que es lo que comprende esta historia de "De viajes, envidias y licores", espero haberlos entretenido con mis andanzas y espero verlos en el próximo número.

Hasta la próxima.

Seiya Kou


	2. Segunda parte: Antigua Casa Tenoh

**.**

**"De ****viajes, ****envidias y licores"**

Segunda Parte

ANTIGUA CASA TENOH

Bienvenidos a esta segunda parte del blog anterior en el que me embarqué en este inusual viaje familiar, continuemos:

Luego de algunas horas de viaje en carretera, entramos en un camino donde el verde poco a poco sustituyó al café árido de la tierra seca y la gente se manifestó, parecían estar teniendo una especie de campamento o "picnic"; a lo lejos se les veía diseminados descansando junto a la carretera. Luego vino una arboleda y los campos de sembradío y viñedos aparecieron a los costados. Mi madre y mi tía sonreían fascinadas con las extensiones de tierra y enormes vallas que sostendrían a los próximos retoños de uvas, que estaban ausentes por no ser temporada de cosecha. Entonces, arribamos a una plantación: "Antigua Casa Tenoh", y no pude evitar recordar a un viejo amigo con ese mismo apellido: Tenoh.

Dentro de la plantación había un gran kiosco en el centro y automóviles aparcados lo cercaban. Detrás del kiosco, una iglesia, y junto a ella, una tienda de licores que me hacía cuestionarme: ¿desde cuándo Dios es partidario del alcoholismo? Sí, lo sé, incluso él bebía.

A unos metros de la tienda de licores la gente comenzó a aglomerarse, un guía vendría para iniciar un recorrido: Una chica vestida de forma ordinaria tomó la palabra y explicó dónde estábamos, fue entonces que mi prima y su novio comenzaron a andar abrazados como si no pudieran andar por sí solos y tuvieran que sujetarse para no caer. Pensé: _"Ok..."_ Y mientras ellos hacían notar su relación, "la guía" nos condujo por los corredores de una fábrica de vinos en desuso, pero que juraban, aún era posible ser utilizada de ser necesario. También había un corredor donde el techo eran enredaderas de uvas y las vides estaban marchitas, pues —como dije—, no es temporada. Supongo que debe verse interesante cuando dan su fruto.

Así que caminamos en el aburrido y absurdo recorrido que no había ido a ver. Esperaba ver fósiles de dinosaurios, perros de la pradera y quizá piezas arquitectónicas, pero no, estaba ahí, aburriéndome con una presentación sobre fermentación y la definición de libro de texto de lo que es un "catador de vinos", en tanto una pareja —que más parecían los dueños del viñedo de la competencia—, atacaban con preguntas a la pobre e indefensa guía que debía enfrentarse sola a los conocedores. Y en mi interior, seguía preguntándome: _"¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Yo no quería escuchar esto, ya me canse de fermentaciones, grados Celsius, concentrado, destilado..."_ Cosas que había visto a través de años de aprendizaje en la escuela y que de adulto traté de evitar a toda costa. Sentía que me quería dar de golpes en la cabeza por la pérdida de tiempo que eso representaba.

Y mientras seguía el recorrido y mi madre se alejaba un poco de mi tía, aprovechaba para acercarme y reclamar la situación:

—Esto no es nada interesante, creí que iríamos al museo…

Mi madre como siempre me ignoró, pero aun así hizo el intento de hablar con mi tía y externarle no sólo mi descontento, sino el que claramente —a juzgar por su rostro— era suyo también.

—Dile a mi sobrina que si nos vamos ya —dijo mi madre a mi tía que sólo hacía de teléfono descompuesto y le preguntaba a mi prima como si ella fuera a tomar la decisión y no importara lo que el resto quisiera. Cosa que fue así. Todo era:

—¿Ya se quieren ir? —Preguntó Michiru.

Yo decía que sí, pero parecía que a nadie le interesaba mi opinión, era como un silente: "tú no opinas nada". Quizá era debido a que yo no estaba contemplado en los planes, así que lo que yo dijera era como la voz de un espectro intentando convencer a un escéptico de su existencia, o lo que es lo mismo: estaba hablándole a la pared. Así que nadie dijo nada y el estresante recorrido por las calderas de cobre, tinajas, barriles —que alguna vez contuvieron vino—, el _"Chardonnay"_, _"Shiraz"_ y el blah, blah, blah, continuó, así como las fotografías en los verdes campos en las que todos salían excepto yo, que había rechazado la oportunidad de guardar un recuerdo de un desacuerdo.

Hastiado, me alejé de mi familia y seguí al grupo hasta que hubo una degustación de un barril que quién sabe cuántos años tenía ahí, y la guía, invitaba a la gente a probar dando pequeñas muestras en la palma de la mano con un trozo de madera embebido en el vino de un viejo barril, y pasaba el tapón del mismo a los versados para aspirar el buqué. Pensé por un momento: _"¿Lo probare?_" Lo dudé porque mi madre no estaba mirándome y eso era muy conveniente, porque de estar ahí, quizá me lo habría prohibido. Lo pensé dos veces hasta que uno de los presentes hizo una expresión de que estaba demasiado fuerte y no era de su agrado. Así que me abstuve de probar semejante cosa. Seguimos a la —gracias a Dios— última cámara de la presentación donde había una antiquísima máquina para moler uvas —y yo que pensé que siempre lo hacían con los pies—, y otra de etiquetado de botellas bajo un muy interesante mural hecho de mosaico. Que si mal no recuerdo, fue lo único que me gustó: Su historia.

Se trataba de un mural con dioses griegos, centauros y hadas celebrando "La Vendimia", es decir; la temporada de la cosecha y el comienzo de un nuevo proceso para obtener el vino del año. La guía dijo que la celebración del mural es tradición en Casa Tenoh y que aún se realiza los días de agosto. No recuerdo que días, pero lo que atrajo mi atención, es que dijo que se realiza como en los tiempos antiguos haciendo ofrendas a Baco —dios helénico del vino—, con una fiesta de música, luces y color, donde como dicta la tradición, las mujeres realizan bailes triturando la uva con los pies para obtener el jugo y darlo como ofrenda para conseguir una buena cosecha, y donde malabaristas juegan con fuego y las personas se visten de fiesta como en los grandes carnavales de Venecia o de Río de Janeiro. Pude imaginar la celebración de las uvas entre arlequines danzantes, bellas mujeres gitanas sosteniendo jarras llenas de vino sirviendo a los paseantes que asombrados miran la fiesta del color. Me sentí fascinado con la idea de ver algún día ese evento. Pensé: _"Eso es lo que deberíamos haber venido a ver y no el tour de la muerte cerebral"._

Y por fin salimos de la fábrica, escuchamos otra pequeña muestra de una puerta con dos pequeñas ventanas que guardaban tras ellas los recién adquiridos barriles para la nueva reserva cuando llegara la Vendimia. La gente se acercaba y ponía la cara en aquellas viejas ventanas mirando maravillados aquellas adquisiciones como si fueran la novena maravilla del mundo. —Porque la octava es mi novia—. El tipo, se posó tras mi prima y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Me quedé observándolos un momento y no pude rehuir al sentimiento: envidia. Yo quería estar así con mi novia, y en vez de eso, ellos estaban frente a mí haciendo sus escenas sin importarles los presentes, cosa que me pareció una total y completa falta de respeto. ¿No era evidente mi dolor? Está claro que no.

El recorrido terminó y mi madre dio una compensación a la guía luego de que un señor que se auto nombraba: "El mejor guía y conocedor de vinos y procesos de Japón, certificado por el gobierno como experto y #1", indicó que debíamos darle propina por sus servicios. El tipo no me agradó, se la pasó diciéndole a la pareja de conocedores que él esto, él aquello, pero nunca dio explicación de nada, sólo se jactaba de sus supuestos "logros" que sólo se reflejaban en la camiseta que llevaba puesta promocionando un slogan de "Casa Tenoh" que la verdad no recuerdo.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a la tienda de licores, había motivos rústicos, cuadros de reconocimiento, animales disecados, barriles de vino y una enorme vid barnizada en el centro. La gente se reunió en el mostrador, tenían a la venta dulces regionales y una moderada cantidad de botellas en exhibición. La gente se acumuló de pronto en un extremo. Otra degustación, pero esta vez era más propia, llenaron pequeños vasos de plástico para la gente e incluso niños que supuestamente eran vigilados por sus padres. Mi madre se acercó y me preguntó si quería, lo pensé por un momento, pero con sólo olerlo sabía que tenía demasiado alcohol y no había comido nada desde el desayuno, era seguro que me provocaría dolor en el estómago y respondí:

—No gracias, no bebo más del 4% de alcohol.

Y en efecto, no tolero el aroma y sabor del alcohol. Mi prima y su novio veían los licores y adquirieron varias botellas. Mi tía compró algunos dulces y comenzaron a comerlos con el pretexto de tener apetito, sobre todo mi madre que le da hambre cada 5 minutos por un problema gástrico, pero bueno, siguiente parada: un restaurante.

Queridos lectores, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que continuará en la próxima edición.

Seiya Kou


	3. Tercera parte: Mr Hatori

.

**"De viajes, envidias y licores" **

Tercera Parte

"Mr. Hatori"

Y continuamos con la travesía de esta su historia, bienvenidos:

Salimos de nuevo a la carretera hacia el centro del pueblo y pude ver el espectacular de un restaurante: "Mr. Hatori". Si algo aprendí en el recorrido es que el señor Hatori fue el fundador de "Antigua Casa Tenoh", así que ese restaurante también debía ser parte de aquella fábrica de vinos. El anuncio lucía bien, muy atrayente y decente. Nadie más pareció verlo. Cuando buscamos un lugar donde comer, este apareció: "Mr. Hatori" el restaurante que había visto anunciado hacía unos kilómetros. Pareció bien, y mejor aún, ya que no había ningún otro restaurante. —Vaya lugar de turismo—.

Entramos y el lugar era como una hacienda antigua con corredores que envolvían una fuente al centro que se erguía bajo un área sin techo; lucía muy agradable, muy propio del rústico lugar que habíamos visitado. Miramos a todos lados y admiramos las recién pintadas paredes, las pinturas de frutas que estaban plasmadas con cierta luz que las hacía parecer reales o hechas sobre relieve dándoles un efecto 3D que maravillaría a cualquiera por el excelso trabajo del pintor. Los manteles largos decorados con otro mantel tejido encima, hechos de hilos de colores brillantes y las pequeñas lámparas de vidrio azul que guardaban una vela en su interior dándole un toque cálido.

Mi madre y mi tía hablaban de lo bello que era y lo mucho que les había agradado el haber escogido el restaurante. —Como si hubiera más de dónde escoger—. Pero. Sí, siempre hay un pero. Éramos cinco personas y sólo dos menús. Nos pasábamos los menús de un lado a otro sin que nadie se decidiera a ordenar. Primer error. Pedimos más menús. Cada quien tomó uno y ahora sobraban. Minutos después nos decidimos y pedimos cada quien lo que parecía razonable en precio y antojo. Entonces, reparé en algo, la mesa estaba incompleta, no había cubiertos y sólo uno tenía plato. Segundo error. Pero ok, no le dimos importancia porque esa mesa se acababa de desocupar.

El mesero se acercó y ordenamos las bebidas mientras seguíamos consultando la carta. Al cabo de un rato trajeron dos jarras de té helado y nos servimos de esas enormes y pesadas jarras de cristal. Le dije a mi madre que no quería hielo y ella pasó los hielos de mi vaso el suyo tirando uno al piso que me saltó a la cara. —Pareciera que no está conforme si no me salpica con algo en cada comida—. El hielo cayó al piso y se quedó junto a mi silla derritiéndose con lentitud, pues el comedor estaba casi a la intemperie y el viento soplaba frío. Probé el té helado. Era el té más delicioso que había probado en meses, quizá años, probablemente en mi vida, no lo sé. Era exquisito. Por un momento quise tomarme la jarra entera. Pero no era sólo para mí, así que me contuve y le daba pequeños tragos para que no se terminara antes de que trajeran la comida.

En eso, las conversaciones sin sentido entre mi madre y mi tía volvieron mientras mi prima y su novio —frente a mí— se hablaban en voz baja y se acercaban el uno al otro tocándose constantemente mientras yo hacía como que admiraba de nuevo la arquitectura y miraba a los niños de otras mesas jugar en la fuente introduciendo en el agua la rama de un arbusto parecido a un helecho que estaba en una esquina frente a la fuente, y mi madre dijo:

—Muy bonito restaurante.

Y yo pensé: _"Pues sí, pero falta la comida, a ver si es tan buena como aparenta_". Pasó el tiempo y yo seguía fastidiándome con todo, en especial los "arrumacos" que tenía la desgracia de presenciar, y pensaba en mi novia, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde andará? Me sentía nostálgico de no poder pasar el tiempo con ella de la misma forma en que mi prima y su novio lo hacían. Quise tenerla a mi lado.

Y el reloj siguió girando, miré alrededor: mesas llenas de comensales esperando ser atendidas, todos anhelando que se les sirviera la comida. Los meseros iban y venían atravesando al otro extremo del restaurante a un área separada por un muro, llevaban y traían platos que se perdían tras una angosta puerta. Platos, que los "hambrientos" sólo veíamos cruzar, y entonces comenzamos a bromear ante la falta de comida, le dije a mi tía:

—Cuando pase el mesero quítele un plato, y así de poco a poco comemos todos —Reímos. Los meseros seguían igual, yendo y viniendo y nadie era atendido, sólo pasaban los platos sobre nuestras cabezas.

Y mientras eso sucedía, en la mesa de enfrente había tres personas de tez blanca y cabello rubio. Una señora, una joven mujer y un hombre de barba que parecía ser su pareja. El mesero se les acercó y les pidió esperaran un poco por su orden, pero que ya estaba en proceso.

—_I don't... I can't understand you_ —dijo la mujer.

El mesero rió haciendo reverencias avergonzado, le hizo la señal de "poco" con los dedos índice y pulgar, y de modo pausado —como si eso le ayudara a darse a entender—, dijo:

—Tardar, se... va... a tardar... un... poquitou... por favor... espere.

A lo que la mujer americana contestó.

—_Oh, time, ok, yeah, sure._

Eso fue de esas cosas que crees que sólo pasan en televisión. Reí para mis adentros. Pasaron 30 minutos más y no nos servían. Tercer error: el tiempo. Comenzaron las quejas, pero esta vez dirigidas a los meseros. Cada que pasaba uno, queja que recibía. En especial el que tomó el pedido. Cuando mi prima se levantó al área de la caja para quejarse, el regordete mesero apareció con la charola de platos y la colocó sobre una pequeña mesa plegable.

—¿Para quién es el sushi? —Preguntó, y el "novio" hizo una señal con la mirada—. ¿El pescado? —Mi madre asintió—. ¿Y la hamburguesa? —Elevé la mano indicando que era para mí. No quise complicarme con un plato ostentoso y para mi suerte, el restaurante ofrecía un menú poco ordinario, pero bastante variado.

Vi el plato de cerámica blanca de esos de mala calidad y bajo costo frente a mí, con una mini hamburguesa que se veía hecha sin el menor cuidado, junto a unas 15 esparcidas patatas que pretendían ser fritas apenas bañadas en aceite —que a simple vista, era el mismo que usaron en la carne—. El plato se veía desordenado, mal proporcionado y me preguntaba, _"voy a pagar por... ¿esto?"_ Miré mi nada apetecible plato de comida y noté que no tenía salsa de tomate para acompañar mis nada agraciadas patatas.

El mesero regresó y el novio y yo hablamos al unísono:

—¿Me puedes traer salsa picante? —Dijo él.

—Disculpa, ¿me puedes traer salsa de tomate por favor? —Solicité.

Nos miramos, el mesero prometió traerlo y mi prima le dijo:

—Oye, faltan 2 órdenes, ¿cómo es que no puedes traer los camarones de la señora? No nos dieron aperitivos, ni cubiertos y se tardan mucho, que mal servicio.

El mesero la miró nervioso.

—Ya están por salir —dijo.

—¿Pero por qué se tardan tanto? —Replicó ella.

—Es que la salsa de los camarones de la señora tiene que reposar y su ensalada está en proceso.

Mi prima lo miró como si quisiera aniquilarlo con la mirada pero se dio cuenta de cómo lo veía, bajó los ojos a la mesa, respiró profundo y resignada dijo:

—Ok...

Esperó pacientemente un poco más y no sabíamos si empezar a comer o no. Ya que por lo menos, para mí, no es adecuado comenzar sin los demás, pero mi prima nos miró y dijo:

—No, no, coman, se va a enfriar.

Miré el plato con desaliento, y sin saber por dónde comenzar las salsas llegaron. Probé una patata sin sabor y pensé que la salsa de tomate sería la salvación.

Me equivoque.

Al probar aquella salsa supe lo que era la repugnancia. No sabía a salsa de tomate, se veía como si tuviera una mezcla de algo más, o como si la salsa estuviera tan añeja como sus vinos, no lo sé, pero lo único con lo que pude compararla era con una mezcla de salsa de tomate rancia con salsa de _umeboshi_ —una especie de ciruelo entintado— por las varias motas de rojo más elevado entre aquella extraña y demasiado líquida sustancia. No esperaba eso de una botella etiquetada con la marca de mi preferencia. Pero debí verlo venir ya que no era la primera vez que iba a ese tipo de restaurante donde sus "chefs" para ahorrar, le ponen agua a la salsa para hacer que dure más haciéndola más líquida. Sólo que esta vez... no aparentaba haber sido sólo agua.

Mi madre comenzó a comer y parecía ser la única que lo hacía con agrado. Aunque no noté expresión alguna de inconformidad en el novio, tampoco fue la de ser un plato exquisito.

Minutos más tarde, a mitad de la comida finalmente llegaron los platos restantes: Un pequeño plato hondo de barro sobre una gruesa madera conteniendo lo que "según ellos" eran camarones en salsa para mi tía, y un plato de ensalada mayormente compuesta por germinados de alfalfa y lechuga, que más parecía pasto cubierto con tomate triturado para mi prima.

La primera en hacer el comentario fue mi tía:

—¿Qué es esto? Es pura salsa en un revoltijo con camarones.

Tenía razón. Se veía una masa caldosa entre rojizo y blanco con uno que otro camarón asentado en el fondo. Mi tía probó y estuvo sustrayendo los camarones, sacándolos del fondo del caldo en el que se ahogaban.

Entonces me preguntaron:

—¿Que tal la hamburguesa? ¿Está buena?

Negué con la cabeza mientras la engullía con dificultad. Luego hice el comentario de lo mala que era la salsa de tomate. Mi madre sólo dijo:

—No te la comas.

Cosa que era más que evidente.

Mi prima, luego de escuchar el comentario tomó el tenedor, cortó una de aquellas "hojas", se lo llevo a la boca y probó. Inmediatamente tomo la servilleta, la puso sobre sus labios, dejo el tenedor en el plato, se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y miró a la mesa mientras aún masticaba. Al pasar los alimentos negó mientras saboreaba.

—No, no, sabe demasiado a ajo. Esto es puro ajo, no voy a comer esto. Esto no es una ensalada, es... tomate triturado bañado en aceite de ajo.

Exacto. El mesero vio lo que pasó mientras todos mirábamos la reacción de mi prima y se acercó a preguntar:

—¿Sucede algo señorita?

—No, es que esto no es lo que pedí, sabe a puro ajo, no voy a pagar por esto —dijo molesta empujando el plato hacia el extremo vacío de la mesa.

El novio preguntó al mesero de inmediato.

—¿Qué puedes traer que sea rápido?

El mesero vaciló nervioso.

—No, no, nada, no quiero nada —dijo mi notablemente "asqueada" prima—. No voy a comer nada.

El novio puso cara de no saber qué hacer ante la inconformidad de mi prima. El mesero insistió.

—Si desea puedo traerle otro plato.

Mi prima se plantó en su negativa. El mesero se retiró preocupado dejando sobre la mesa el muy sazonado y poco apetecible plato. Todos la miramos en silencio mientras continuaba con la expresión de tener un muy mal sabor de boca. Terminamos de ingerir la bazofia, el té parecía ser lo único rescatable de aquel encuentro con la gastronomía del pueblo, aunque según el exquisito paladar de mi prima, el té no podía provenir de otro lugar más que de un sobre de polvo instantáneo, yo no supe qué pensar y negué con la cabeza.

Al terminar conversamos un rato antes de pedir la cuenta, la cual mi prima solicitó levantando el brazo simulando firmar en el aire. El mesero asintió y mi prima se inclinó sobre la mesa, disgustada y a la vez avergonzada de su comportamiento. El mesero se acercó y dirigiéndose a ella, dijo:

—La cuenta será cortesía de la casa.

Asentimos un poco asombrados. Mi prima se cubrió el rostro con una mano y tras haberse ido el mesero, dijo:

—Esa no era mi intención. Yo sólo le dije que no pagaría el plato de ensalada, no que no pagaría el resto de la comida. Mi madre la miró con asombro y dijo:

—Bueno, conseguimos comida gratis.

—Ahora, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer? —Intervino mi tía— ¿Salimos de uno por uno o corremos todos a la vez?

Todos reímos con la broma.

—Qué cosas —dio mi madre—, si supieran de dónde venimos sabrían el porqué de nuestro comportamiento.

—Lo sabrán cuando salgamos —contestó mi prima al asegurar que al pasar, verían las placas de Tokio reluciendo en la parte trasera del auto.

Pensé: _"Tienen razón, de por sí la gente de la ciudad tenemos la mala fama de no soltar ni un yen para nada que no consideremos necesario"._ Luego, comenzaron a levantarse y les pedí que me dieran un momento para ir al baño, ya que como casi nadie había comido, debí beberme media jarra de té, así que debía hacer una breve escala, pero parecieron no querer esperar después de que nos habían dado la comida gratis a causa del disgusto y la vergüenza parecía ser considerable.

—Te esperamos afuera —dijeron.

—¡Ah! Qué bien, me van a dejar. Ustedes si saldrán corriendo pero yo no —protesté.

—No, te esperamos afuera —insistieron.

Me dirigí al sanitario pensando en que era mentira que lo harían. Dicho y hecho. Se habían ido al auto que se encontraba en la siguiente calle del restaurante. El viento comenzó a soplar aún más frío, así que saqué mi chaqueta del auto y me la coloqué.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunté.

—A la iglesia y a ver tiendas —dijeron.

Entonces observé alrededor buscando "algo" que mirar.

Y bien, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, gracias por ser partícipes de mis infortunios, nos veremos en la próxima.

Seiya Kou


	4. Cuarta parte: El regreso

.

**"De viajes, envidias y licores" **

Cuarta Parte

EL REGRESO

Y henos aquí en esta última parte de la historia, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, sin más, los dejo con el desenlace.

Buscando con qué distraernos del fiasco del restaurante nos dirigimos a la iglesia, al arribar a la puerta nos percatamos que estaba cerrada. ¿Cuándo han visto la casa de Dios cerrando las puertas? Supuse que en aquel lugar Dios se tomaba muy en serio el día de descanso.

Buscando entrar mi prima miró por una ventana, dijo haber visto al pastor sentado mirando el _Super Bowl_ en el televisor y que quizá ese era el por qué había cerrado, sí que era un pastor "devoto", así que fuimos a recorrer la pequeña plaza de lo que era el centro del pueblo; todos los locales y tiendas estaban cerrados —sí que le tomaron la palabra a la biblia o al _football _en este caso—. Así que decidimos ir a buscar algo típico como postre o algo con que entretener nuestros insatisfechos paladares. Regresamos al auto y mi prima condujo sin rumbo en busca de —por mayoría de votos— una panadería. Michiru se adentró en las minúsculas calles que rodeaban la plaza principal y sin éxito recorrió cada rincón por esos angostos pasadizos sin indicaciones donde sólo entraba un vehículo, aventurándose a circular esperando que ninguno fuera en sentido contrario, hasta que al dar vuelta a la izquierda se enfrentó con ese temor. Un automóvil blanco de vidrios polarizados se le venía encima a mediana velocidad. Por un instante en mi mente se me figuró un toro enardecido preparándose para embestir, más al ver que mi prima llevaba recorrida la mayor parte del trayecto, el conductor del auto blanco dio marcha atrás y le cedió el paso.

Después de ese último encuentro decidimos salir de la ciudad, o más bien: pueblo.

Regresamos a casa por la misma ruta. Miré un rato por la ventana y pensaba en Usagi, pensaba mucho en ella. Y como ya conocía el camino y el crepúsculo se acercaba peligrosamente, decidí leer un rato mi ya casi finalizado libro de Dan Brown que había llevado para este caso.

Al declinar el día me sentí agotado, y ocultándome tras mis siempre útiles gafas oscuras cerré los ojos, y descansé del desastroso viaje. Cuando desperté habíamos llegado a la ciudad donde hicimos la primera parada; comenzaba a sumirse en sombras y las luces eran similares a las de un Tokio en crecimiento; los espectaculares, los anuncios de neón, los logotipos, los semáforos y la gente en tránsito fueron casi como volver a casa. Centros comerciales se erigían junto a la calzada. Deseé tanto haber ido a pasear ahí, pero sé que esa es una petición que no figura, ni figurará en los planes de mis rústicas tía y prima.

Al cabo de un rato nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la carretera ahora completamente ennegrecida y apenas iluminada por los señalamientos de tránsito que reflectaban la luz del pequeño "bicho".

La carretera estaba llena de automóviles que se dirigían a Tokio. Me preguntaba si se trataba de otro grupo de paseantes que huían despavoridos del pueblo del mal sabor de boca. En la fila de coches la velocidad mínima iba sobre los 100 km/h dependiendo del carril; de pronto me sentí como en una competencia de Nascar.

Entonces, me dediqué a mirar el trayecto, se veían unas pequeñas luces sobre las franjas amarillas delimitando la carretera, eran señalamientos reflectantes que hacían lucir el camino como una pista aérea.

El viaje concluyó al dejar al novio en su casa de vuelta en "Los Viñedos" —que ironía—. Y amenazó con regresar a casa de mi tía más tarde —es preciso mencionar que ya era tarde, ¿a qué hora pensaba volver? ¿De madrugada?—. Pero antes de retirarnos, nos invitó a pasar a ver su pequeño departamento. Y lo llamo así ya que es bastante austero como para llamarle casa.

Decían que el tipo estaba comenzando a pintar —se veía tan ordenado que me hizo cuestionarlo—. Había instalada una cocina integral al fondo del primer cuarto de la cual, él se jactaba haber hecho solo, y un elegante refrigerador de acabado metálico se admiraba junto a la recién instalada cocineta azul.

—El hizo la cocineta —dijo mi prima.

—Pero… ¿él la hizo? —Preguntó mi madre—. ¿O venía en piezas y sólo la armó?

Nadie contestó y cambiaron de tema. Yo reí internamente. Luego de seguir hablando de lo maravilloso que era su apartamento y la duela laminada que venía incluida con la compra, mi prima por fin nos llevó a casa. Al llegar, ella bajó del auto y dirigiéndose a la cajuela sacó una botella, era un vino dulce de mesa bajo el sello de Casa Tenoh y se lo obsequió a mi madre. Agradecimos el gesto —"un recuerdo de un mal recuerdo"—, y tras saludar a mi querido auto que había dejado a salvo en la cochera, entramos a nuestro hogar, donde me esperaba mi muy confortable sillón favorito y me dejé caer agradecido por poder estirar las piernas. Luego me quejé un poco con mi madre sobre lo sucedido, especialmente el repentino cambio de planes: La inclusión del tipo. Y una vez más confirmé: _"No vuelvo a ir"._

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que al final descubrí que el sujeto, "el novio", lleva por nombre el apelativo que más detesto en el mundo. Pues su nombre, es el mismo de aquel que por desgracia me ha arrebatado lo que más he amado: mi novia. O dos de ellas. Y lo que es todavía más grave, es que a mi mejor amiga la dejó otro tipo con ese mismo insulso nombre. ¿Es que a nadie se le ocurre un nombre mejor para sus hijos? Por favor… Y lo otro malo, aunque bueno a la vez, fue que mi novia actual Usagi, ya tuvo un novio con ese nombre, y gracias a Dios, esta vez —lo digo con orgullo y una sonrisa en mis labios—: Yo se la quité a él.

¿Qué cuál era el nombre? Los dejaré como a mí durante todo el viaje. Con la duda. Pero mientras tanto yo… ¡Salud! —Espero que por lo menos el vino valga la pena—.

Hasta la próxima y de nuevo gracias por seguir esta travesía.

Seiya Kou

. . .

—¡Listo! Terminé el trabajo de un mes en una noche. ¿Debería agradecerle a mi tía? Bien, ya sólo tengo que enviarlo y… —Seiya presionó el botón de enviar en su correo electrónico para que fuera agregado a la página de la revista para la que trabaja. La confirmación de envío apareció en la pantalla—. Hecho.

Y en el momento en que sus pensamientos se remontaban a lo sucedido, su teléfono móvil sonó. Su rostro resplandeció al ver la pantalla.

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás? —Contestó con alegría.

—Bien mi vida —dijo Usagi en el teléfono—, ¿cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Sin contratiempos?

—Sí, todo bien. Bueno… más o menos, es que… No, en realidad fue un desastre, fue muy aburrido y no fuimos al museo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, Michiru invitó a su novio y todo fue muy incómodo, y no sé por qué razón terminamos yendo a una fábrica de vinos llamada "Antigua Casa Tenoh" y…

—¿Antigua Casa Tenoh? Ah…

Algo cambió en su voz.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, es que… recordé… mi ex novio… Haruka. Me había dicho que esa hacienda fabricante de vinos fue de su familia en el pasado, pero que fue donada al gobierno por su bisabuelo Hatori al fallecer para que sirviera como centro turístico.

—¿Eh? —De pronto Seiya tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿Haruka? ¿Haruka Tenoh?

—Sí, mi ex novio.

—No, no, no. Me habías dicho que se llamaba Haruka, pero no que fuera Tenoh.

—¿Tiene eso alguna importancia?

—¡Claro que la tiene! Sólo falta que sea el mismo Haruka que dejó a Makoto.

—¿Makoto?, ¿tu mejor amiga?

—Sí.

—Pues… estuve hablando con ella el otro día y…

—No, no lo digas, no te atrevas…

Seiya estaba nervioso, temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Está bien no lo diré entonces —dijo Usagi.

—Maldición —murmuró él.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa?

—Un tal Haruka Tenoh me quitó a dos de mis anteriores novias, Minako y Rei, y ahora resulta que es el mismo que lastimó a Makoto.

—Pero ahora ellas son mis amigas y… él no te las quitó…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ellas fingieron salir con él porque… ahora son pareja.

—¿Pareja? ¿Quiénes?

—Ellas, Minako y… Rei.

Por un instante el silencio reinó en ambas partes.

—Creo que no tengo comentarios para eso —dijo Seiya.

—Sí, yo tampoco…

Usagi sonrió levemente.

—¡Pero detesto ese nombre! Salvo por un buen amigo de la adolescencia que le tocó la mala suerte de llevar el mismo horrible nombre, pero que en él, no me molesta en lo más mínimo. ¿Será que no lo veo como posible amenaza?

—¿Y cómo sabes que tu amigo no es la misma persona? ¿O es que sigues en contacto con él?

—No pero… ¡Nah! No puede ser, seguro no es, no puede ser él.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque tú dijiste que era atractivo, alto y blanco, y el Haruka que yo recuerdo era bajo, bronceado, le decíamos "tostada quemada" y no tenía suerte con las mujeres. Además, lo último que supe, es que se fue a vivir con su familia a una granja, o yo que sé.

—Ya veo… no se parecen en nada.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Tu Haruka se parece más al nuevo novio de mi prima pero… ¡Nah! No me tomaré la molestia de indagar, no quiero saber. Pero, y si… Si fuera el mismo y lastima a mi prima como lo hizo con Makoto yo…

—Amor, ¿no crees que ya estás pensando mal de la gente sin conocerla?

Asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón, quizá, es sólo mi imaginación que me sugestiona.

—No hagas caso.

—No lo haré, no me inmiscuiré en eso. Amor, es muy tarde, hay que dormir.

—Es cierto, ya es un nuevo día, nos vemos en un rato, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí. Buenas noches amor.

—Buenas noches… descansa. Te amo.

—Te amo.

Seiya colgó y se reclinó en el sillón.

—Haruka Tenoh… —sonrió y olvidó.


	5. Historia de un abandono

.

**"****Historia de un abandono"**

Luego de escribir la serie de blogs que culminó la semana anterior, los hechos ocurridos me trajeron a la mente la historia de alguien que me es muy querido, mi mejor amiga, que tuvo la desgracia de conocer a un tipo que después de enamorarla y de —cómo coloquialmente se dice— "haberle bajado el sol, la luna y las estrellas", tuvo la desfachatez de abandonarla a su suerte y con un hijo por venir.

—¡Pero yo te amo! —Exclamó Makoto al hombre que le daba la espalda.

—Lo siento, yo… —dijo él—. Encontré al amor de mi vida. Y esta vez, no puedo dejarla ir.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No ahora! —Makoto sollozaba y las lágrimas corrían surcando sus mejillas, la cola de caballo en su cabeza se mecía con la conmoción.

—Lo lamento.

—No… —Makoto temblaba apretando la mano en su pecho—, no puedes hacerme esto porque… porque… ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! —Exclamó desesperada.

El hombre se sobresaltó con la noticia.

—¿Qué dices?

Él se volvió hacia Makoto que no paraba de llorar. Se acercó y mirándola a la cara la tomó de los hombros.

—No puedo creer que hayas llegado a esto —dijo él—. Te desconozco, ¡tú no eres así! —Él la estrujó intentando hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Tú no me conoces! —Gritó ella—. Sé que tú eres el padre… ¡Tú eres el padre!

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Entiéndelo! —Exclamó alterado.

El contrariado hombre guardó silencio, respiró profundo y componiéndose apeló a su cordura.

—Nuestra relación —dijo—, nunca ha llegado a ese punto. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo nuestro ha sido algo meramente platónico, así que no vengas con eso. ¡No quieras atarme de este modo!

—No —nerviosa negó repetidamente—, estás mintiendo para no hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades, ¿acaso ya olvidaste aquella noche? Esa noche, era la noche de la vendimia, nos embriagamos y a la mañana siguiente nadie recordaba nada, estuvimos juntos, en tu cama, ¿recuerdas?

El hombre pareció dudar, dándose vuelta se apartó de ella y pensativo se llevó una mano a la frente hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.

—Esa noche… No pasó nada —dijo él—. Entiéndelo. Si es que llevas a un hijo en tu vientre… No es mío. No me hagas esto más difícil.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú eres el único hombre con el que he estado!

—Perdóname… Pero no puedo hacerme responsable de algo… que no es mío. Como dije, si es que es cierto, deberías empezar a preguntarte quién es el padre.

El hombre se encaminó a la puerta.

—¡Dime quién es! ¿Minako o Rei? —Gritó por última vez.

—No… ninguna. No te engañes a ti misma.

Y así como así, el tipo salió de la vida de mi amiga, dejándola devastada.

Cuando mi amiga fue con el médico para confirmar lo que hasta ese entonces habían sido tan sólo una serie de síntomas, él le indicó que todo se debía a una confusión, que se trataba de un embarazo psicológico creado por la mente de mi amiga que tanto deseaba tener un hijo. Principalmente, de la persona que ella amaba.

Vaya sorpresa que le dio el doctor ese día. Aún así, esa noticia no bastó para quitarle el trastorno que la partida de aquel hombre le había dejado. Su consternación fue larga y profusa como sus lágrimas, pero como dicen, "el tiempo lo cura todo" y es algo que logró superar. Aunque bien sabemos que una tribulación como esa siempre deja secuelas que muchas veces no permitimos que los demás vean. Por lo que a mí concierne, sólo pude esperar a que pasara y creer en sus palabras cada vez que dice que está bien aunque yo piense lo contrario y la encuentre desaminada, porque sé que no importa lo que yo haga para poner una sonrisa en su rostro, a veces no hay consuelo que de alivio a un alma desahuciada.

Pero historias como ésta hay muchas en el mundo, y no dejo de sentir impotencia y aborrecimiento por aquellos que se atreven a abandonar a mujeres inocentes que se ven ultrajadas y/o usadas por un hombre que tantas veces ya tenía un plan trazado con el fin de obtener su propósito, y que una vez cumplido, se dan a la fuga en una perfecta huida evadiendo toda responsabilidad de sus actos. ¿Qué hay de los hijos producto de esa mala unión? Son niños huérfanos, desamparados, que la mayoría de las veces terminan en las calles a merced de los vicios y la inmundicia de lo que llamamos "sociedad", o acaban siendo despedazados en un consultorio con una vil maniobra a la cual sus propias madres los someten para liberarse del pecado, como si eso fuera a darles la salvación que no merecen.

En el caso de mi amiga, sé que ella habría decidido tener al niño y que el pensamiento del aborto jamás habría contaminado su mente. Sé que lo protegería y lo amaría como debe ser. Pero el pequeño, ¿qué sería de él? O más bien, ¿qué sería de mi amiga cuando éste le preguntara quién es su padre? ¿Qué antecedentes podría darle? Se dice que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, pero creo que es mucho peor ser padre y enfrentarse a una realidad donde la familia se compone de una sola figura paterna, donde toda la responsabilidad recae en una sola persona que tiene que ingeniárselas para poder dar explicaciones a un pequeño que apenas se está abriendo a la vida. Sé que la felicidad puede ser completa teniendo un sólo padre, hay tantos ejemplos de eso, pero firmemente creo, que nada se compara a la de tener una familia completa. Pienso que aunque la madre puede proporcionarle todo a su hijo, éste consciente o inconscientemente, siempre carecerá de un "algo", de una enseñanza que sólo el padre podría haber proporcionado, pero que no fue así por haberlo abandonado.

En fin, creo que al final terminé internándome en materia de controversia y acabé dando mi opinión en un tema en el que quizá debiera ser imparcial. Pero siendo honestos, no hay una verdad absoluta e indiscutible de lo que está bien. Simplemente actuamos como mejor nos parece, esperando que la decisión que tomemos sea siempre la correcta. Así como tengo fe, en que este embarazo psicológico que aquejó a mi amiga, haya sido la mejor solución a un problema que pudo traer severas consecuencias, no sólo a ella, sino al nuevo ser humano que se creyó estaba por venir.

Y es por eso que concluyo diciendo: "Todo sucede por una razón". Y eso se debe a un poder superior al que podemos someternos y seguir el camino trazado por el destino, o revelarnos y esperar a cumplir la sentencia por la insurrección.

Hasta la próxima.

Seiya Kou


	6. Breve historia sobre manzanas

.

**"Breve historia sobre manzanas"**

_"Para hacer una tarta de manzana primero tienes que crear un universo"._

_Carl Sagan_

Hace unos días mi novia Usagi me envió una breve parábola que circula en las redes sociales y que compara a las mujeres con manzanas, sí, manzanas. En ella asegura que las mujeres son como ese delicioso fruto, y que las mejores yacen en la copa de un árbol y debido a eso, son a las que la mayoría de los hombres temen; y que por miedo a trepar, caer y lastimarse, terminan conformándose con las manzanas caídas, que no son tan buenas, pero son accesibles. Y ya que las mejores manzanas están en la copa, éstas tienen que esperar a que un valiente se digne a escalar por ellas. Debo decir que aunque esta historia es un poco feminista, es una analogía bastante interesante que mi novia asegura es una gran enseñanza para los hombres.

Entonces, ¿entendieron?, ¿o lo explico con manzanas? Me agradó la historia, lo malo fue que por andar trepando entre las ramas me caí sobre tanta manzanita "disque" podrida y vieran el harem que me conseguí. Lo bueno fue que con el golpe se me despejaron las ideas y la manzana de la copa cayó en mis brazos cual manzana de Newton. Pero que desperdicio de tanta manzana, y con lo mucho que me gustan, pero ya tengo la mía, así que gracias pero no gracias.

Y si algo deben recordar sobre una manzana es que: _"Una manzana cada mañana aparta el médico de la cama."_ Así que denle muchas manzanas a sus "manzanitas" para que luego no lleguen de un viaje de "la gran manzana" —_New York_— y encuentren al médico haciéndole un examen anatómico a la susodicha manzana y luego terminen ustedes como la manzana de la discordia desatando la guerra de Troya, pero cuidado, si esta guerra se repite no vayan a terminar como el hijo de Guillermo Tell, al cual su padre le lanzó una flecha a una manzana sobre su cabeza obligado por un invasor austriaco. ¿Y todo por qué? Por recoger una manzana caída que no resultó podrida, sino más bien, envenenada. Pero una cosa les advierto, si les van a disparar a una manzana sobre su cabeza, procuren comer antes una del jardín de las Hespérides, pues se dice que dan vida eterna, si no, ¿qué será de ustedes si no le dan a la manzana? Por eso mejor denle una manzana a su "manzana" ¿y por qué no? También una "banana".

Pero de todas formas revisen bien a sus "manzanas", no vaya a ser que algún indiscreto les haya pegado un buen mordisco y les haya dejado la manzana como logotipo de _Apple_, porque yo… no, como bien interpretaba aquel cantante mexicano por allá de la década de los 50's, Pedro Infante: _"Ay mamá que yo no fui, mira muchacho que yo no fui"._ Sin duda eso debió ocurrírsele decir a Adán cuando por tentación de Eva se comió la manzana, ¿pero de que le habría valido negarlo? Si la evidencia se le había quedado en la garganta, ahí sí que no cabía la menor duda. Pero como dijo Mark Twain: _"El error fue prohibir la manzana. Adán se comió la manzana porque estaba prohibida. Si Dios hubiese prohibido la serpiente, Adán se hubiera comido la serpiente". _

Aunque en realidad se dice que esto de la manzana fue mera confusión al traducir la biblia del latín, ya que manzana se escribe: _"malus"_ y malo: _"malum",_ de ahí tanta confusión, y se inventó que la pobre manzana es la fruta prohibida. ¿Qué culpa tenía la pobre? Con lo buena que está… Bueno eso, y que los fanáticos religiosos de aquel tiempo decían que la fruta se hace blanda cuando madura, al contrario de la manzana, que permanece firme como los soldados al pie de guerra y por eso era producto del demonio, ¿cómo ven? En la actualidad, todos sabemos que la manzana no es mala, y que lo único malo que se puede encontrar en ella es un gusano, o peor, medio gusano. —_Ew._

Y como seguro estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que: "Viva la manzana", finalizo entonces con un fragmento de la Oda a la Manzana de Neruda, _"... quiero ver a toda la población del mundo unida, reunida, en el acto más simple de la Tierra: mordiendo una manzana"._

Hasta la próxima.

Seiya Kou

—Kou —dijo el hombre maduro frente a él—, sé que te doy la libertad de escribir lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que una referencia fálica se publique. Se ve que lo incluiste a propósito.

—Oh, se refiere a… ¿la banana? Sí, estaba bromeando, no lo dejaré —rió divertido.

El hombre negó con la cabeza mirando una vez más el texto en la pantalla del computador.

—Si sigues con esta irreverencia nunca llegarás a editor.

—Con todo respeto a su profesión señor Nakatani, pero no aspiro a eso. Soy un mal escritor, no un buen corrector —sonrió.

—Muchacho, muchacho, esperaba un día poder dejarte mi lugar.

—Le agradezco pero no…

Seiya miró a la ventana, en la calle Minako estaba de pie frente al café del primer piso, parecía nerviosa, sujetaba el asa de su bolso como si no supiera qué hacer con las manos o como si quisiera usarlo de pararrayos para contrarrestar la energía nerviosa. Entonces respiró profundo y se acomodó el cabello.

—¿Decías? —dijo el hombre.

—Ah, eh, sí, gracias, pero prefiero permanecer como el insolente escritor que soy.

Seiya volvió a mirar afuera, Rei Hino apareció apresurada, apenas llegó, Minako se adueñó de su brazo. Poco sorprendido, Seiya desvió la mirada.

—Además —añadió Seiya—, si no puedo corregirme a mí mismo, ¿cómo puedo corregir a los demás?

El hombre asintió barriendo una vez más el texto.

—Ya que lo mencionas, señalé algunos cambios en tu documento, arréglalo y envíalo a publicar.

—Sí señor.

—Una cosa más Kou. Si vas a seguir hablando de ti, procura evitar los detalles íntimos y añade más cultura general, la gente no necesita saber tanto de ti, lo hiciste bien en este artículo. Equilibrio muchacho, equilibrio.

—Así lo haré —dijo andando hacia la puerta, una vez abierta se volvió hacia él—. Señor…

El hombre levantó la mirada.

—No le prometo nada —dijo Seiya guiñando un ojo.

El hombre negó con una sonrisa.

—Que muchacho…

Seiya salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su cubículo. La notificación de edición parpadeó en la pantalla de la computadora. Seiya tomó la manzana que tenía como fuente de inspiración y la miró unos minutos.

_—Vamos Seiya, ¡vamos! —dijo Minako tirando de su brazo al caminar—. Entremos al templo a comprar un amuleto._

_ —Es que yo… —Seiya evitó su mirada mientras se dejaba arrastrar—. No soy creyente._

_ —No tienes que serlo, vamos, ¿no quieres conocer a la sacerdotisa? Dicen que es muy linda._

_ Seiya negó con la cabeza._

_ —Eso no me entusiasma… Además —Seiya la jaló hacia sí y miró sus ojos—, la única linda a la que quiero ver eres tú._

_ Minako sonrió como si no le hubiese dicho nada nuevo._

_ —Pues mírame en el templo. Anda, no tienes que hacer nada más que acompañarme, sólo será un par de minutos. Después haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿ok?_

_ Seiya hizo una mueca y sin decir nada, se dejó llevar. Con cada escalón Seiya se sintió cargando un peso enorme._

_ —Mira, ¡allá los venden! —Señaló Minako al puesto de venta y soltándose de él, corrió hacia allá._

_ Seiya metió las manos en los bolsillos y trató de no llamar la atención._

_ —¡Aww…! —Exclamó Minako con desilusión—. Se terminaron los amuletos del amor, yo quería uno, todas las chicas de mi escuela tienen uno, ¿cómo es posible que yo Minako Aino, diosa del amor, no tenga uno?_

_ —Disculpa…_

_ Minako se volvió hacia la voz._

_ —Si es tan importante para ti, yo puedo darte uno._

_ La sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa extendió la mano con el pequeño amuleto rojo en su mano. Minako la miró y extendió la mano para tomarlo._

_ —Gracias… —Minako cubrió su mano con la suya._

_ Apenas se tocaron, el viento ondeó sus cabellos. Por un momento el breve instante pareció eterno._

_ —Espero que te traiga el amor que mereces —dijo la sacerdotisa. Entonces, notó que la chica no estaba sola, detrás de ella alguien la esperaba. Al verlo, esbozó media sonrisa—. Tal vez ya lo encontraste._

_ Seiya desvió la mirada._

_. . ._

_ —¡Mina!, ¡Mina! —Exclamó Seiya corriendo hacia la rubia que lo esperaba en los jardines de la Universidad._

_ —Seiya, gracias por venir de improviso, no sabía a qué hora salías de clase._

_ —Ah, está bien, no te preocupes, dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?_

_ —Bueno… —Minako bajó la mirada buscando las palabras cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje y miró su teléfono—. Oh, una llamada perdida de… —detuvo sus palabras._

_ —De… —Seiya la instó a continuar._

_ Minako de nuevo miró la pantalla: "Llamada perdida de: Biblioteca"._

_ —Tenoh, Haruka —dijo._

_ —¿Tenoh Haruka?_

_ Minako lo miró a los ojos._

_ —Mi novio._

_ Seiya abrió los ojos, por unos segundos dejó de respirar._

_ —Es alguien que conozco. Ayer me besó y me pidió que fuera su novia. Eso es lo que tenía que decirte._

_ —P… pero… no entiendo._

_ —Tú y yo sólo estábamos saliendo. Nunca pediste exclusividad._

_ Seiya tragó aún en shock, no sabía si entristecerse o enojarse._

_ —Agradezco que te fijaras en mí pero, por respeto a él, no podemos seguir haciendo esto._

_ Seiya siguió sin habla, temió decir algo de lo que se arrepintiese. _

_ Minako se inclinó en agradecimiento._

_ —Gracias… por todo._

_ Y sin más, se marchó. Una lámpara suburbana parpadeó hasta encenderse. _

Seiya respiró hondo y rodó la manzana entre sus dedos. Una notificación hizo vibrar su teléfono: "Pasando el rato en el café". Una foto de Minako junto a Rei apareció; de inmediato la borró.

—"Manzanas…"

La manzana crepitó al morderla. Seiya sintió el dulce ácido ardiendo en su garganta.


	7. Husband

.

—¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? —Preguntó Usagi.

Seiya la había citado en lo alto de la colina del parque, en la banca bajo el gran cerezo. El viento acariciaba las hojas dejando caer apenas unos cuantos pétalos.

—Quiero que seas la primera en leer mi próximo blog —dijo Seiya entregándole su Tablet.

—¿De verdad? Todavía no puedo creer que escribieras lo de las manzanas, aunque comparado con lo de los viñedos eso no es nada —Usagi rió en voz alta.

Seiya sonrió con ella, amaba su risa, incluso la más bulliciosa que era la que más le divertía; ella tenía la capacidad de hacerle reír aún en sus días más negros. Usagi llevó los ojos al documento. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Seiya esperó pacientemente que leyera.

** "****HUSBAND"**

Pensamiento y análisis de un hombre traumatizado.

**marido.**

(Del lat. _marītus_).

**1\. **m. Hombre casado, con respecto a su mujer.

Siempre creí que yo era un hombre que sabía lo que quería. O al menos eso pensaba en cuestión de amores. Generalmente era yo el que se dejaba llevar por los momentos, los impulsos y los sentimientos que me envolvían al estar con esa persona especial. El "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" me era algo muy fácil de decir. Y no es que anduviera por ahí pregonándolo como un Don Juan Tenorio o un Casanova cualquiera, pero el hacer proposiciones de ese tipo me resultaba muy sencillo, tanto, que sonaba tan convincente que cualquier mujer podría haberme dado el sí. O eso era lo que creía, ya que nunca tuve una respuesta real. Sabía que esa persona en el momento en que se lo pedía sentía algo por mí, quizá no tan fuerte como la emoción que yo pudiera contener para hacerme decir semejante cosa pero, nunca había tenido un _"sí"_ real. Al menos no uno en el que tuviera que corresponder pensando en hacer los preparativos para hacer de ese evento una realidad, hasta que…

Una imagen que decía: _"My future husband"_ apareció en el libro de firmas de mi página personal como resultado de una felicitación del día de San Valentín. Me sentí halagado y emocionado al ver todas aquellas imágenes con motivos del día festivo que se aglomeraban diciendo lo mucho que se me ama y lo que significo para ella. Mi novia había atiborrado de imágenes el espacio de visitas. Lo había hecho el día exacto y yo lo había visto y correspondido con alegría pero, cuando vi este nuevo comentario en el libro el lunes siguiente —tras una breve separación de fin de semana—, me di cuenta que se encontraba esa imagen.

Pánico.

El pánico se apoderó de mí al ver la confirmación de aquello a lo que no sabía que temía, y fue en ese entonces que comprendí que no debía jugar con esas palabras como si carecieran de significado, como si se tratase de algo irrelevante. "_Husband, husband, husband…_" me repetía constantemente tratando de salir del estado de shock que me provocó el sobresalto.

Un par de años antes le había pedido a mi novia que se casara conmigo, pero en ese entonces sabía que no podía obtener un sí por respuesta. Eran los inicios de nuestra amistad, todo era precipitado y la palabra "matrimonio" estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Y cuando vi la contestación tardía a mi solicitud, me di cuenta de que esta vez no podía hacerme para atrás, era yo el que había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, propuesta que jamás pensé que sería tomada en cuenta. Pero ahí estaba yo, completamente petrificado, frío como el hielo y con los ojos desbordados casi como si se me fueran a salir de las cuencas de la impresión. Sonreí un momento pensando en lo agradable que sería estar con ella, pero pensar que sería para siempre fue el problema.

_"__Sé que dudas del significado de la palabra siempre, pero quiero que entiendas que pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar"._

Le dije un día en el que yo sabía que palabras como esas eran necesarias para suavizar una situación. No digo que no fueran ciertas, o que las hubiera tenido que utilizar como "pretexto" para salir airoso de algo. Si no que, aparte de servir como argumento, son algo de lo cual estoy completamente seguro. Sé que no dejaré de sentir el amor que le tengo, quizá pueda llegar a verle de otra forma con el paso del tiempo, más nunca olvidaré lo que hoy significa para mí: Mi vida.

_"__Pero, ¿cuánto es siempre?"_ Preguntó.

Tenía razón al cuestionarlo. ¿Cuánto es siempre?

Una vez escuché en un programa de radio que la palabra "siempre" en realidad equivale a un periodo de tres meses. Tres meses en los cuales todo parece miel sobre hojuelas porque no conoces de verdad a la persona, no a fondo, y sólo ves lo que quieres ver, por lo tanto, como bien dicen: "El amor es ciego". Estás tan ciego que no ves más allá de lo evidente, así que puedes hacer cualquier clase de aseveraciones sin dudar, porque en ese momento, en ese instante, estás tan seguro de que ese amor es tan absoluto y real que podrías jurarlo incluso ante Dios mismo sin remordimientos. Y a ese embobamiento momentáneo, es lo que llamamos "amor", y que yo por mi cuenta he definido que es como estar: "bruto, ciego, sordo, y mudo" como cantaba la colombiana _Shakira_.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando esos tres meses terminan? Acabas teniendo hasta repulsión por ella, o quizá tu "querer" se vio frustrado cuando tus ojos se fueron a posar sobre los ojos de otra persona, o más bien, en el "cuerpo" de esa otra persona, he ahí porqué se dice que dura tan sólo unos meses. Como dijo Shakespeare: _"El amor de los jóvenes nace de los ojos no del corazón"._

En mi caso, voy por el onceavo mes de noviazgo. ¿Aún soy un bruto? ¿O mi amor ya se ha estabilizado?

Curiosamente, las palabras: _marido, esposo, consorte, casado, desposado, comprometido, _jamás habían tocado mis labios. Nunca. Y parecía que jamás habrían de hacerlo, pero lo que vino después de esa pregunta, fue inevitable.

Por eso, echemos un vistazo a algunos de los significados presentados en el diccionario para los "títulos" dados a la idea del matrimonio. Omitiendo definiciones innecesarias, claro.

Primero, lo primero:

**novio, via.**

(Del lat. _*novĭus_, de _novus_, nuevo).

**1\. **m. y f. Persona que acaba de casarse.

**2\. **m. y f. Persona que mantiene relaciones amorosas con fines matrimoniales.

**3\. **m. y f. Persona que mantiene una relación amorosa con otra sin intención de casarse y sin convivir con ella.

Noten la definición 2. _"Persona que mantiene relaciones amorosas con fines matrimoniales."_ Ok, está más que claro que te ata a la persona con el sólo hecho de nombrar la palabra. Si estás aquí es porque contraerás matrimonio, si no, te puedes retirar, gracias por participar.

La definición 3 dice: _"Persona que mantiene una relación amorosa con otra sin intención de casarse y sin convivir con ella."_ ¿No es esto una contradicción a las demás definiciones? ¿No debería haber una regla que diga: "Las definiciones de una palabra no deben excluirse entre sí"? "Casarme, o no casarme, esa, es la cuestión".

**comprometido, da.**

(Del part. de _comprometer_).

**1\. **adj. Que está en riesgo, apuro o situación dificultosa.

No tengo comentarios para esto. Esta definición confirma cualquier temor masculino existente. Así que cuando mi novia me diga la próxima vez: "Pero, ¿por qué tienes miedo?" le diré: "Hay literatura que lo explica y avala, búscalo en el diccionario". —Ok, es broma—.

**esposo, sa.**

(Del lat. _sponsus_).

**1\. **m. y f. Persona casada.

**2\. **m. y f. Persona que ha celebrado esponsales.

**4\. **f. pl. Pareja de manillas unidas entre sí con las que se aprisionan las muñecas de alguien.

Observen la cuarta definición… Pareja de manillas unidas entre sí con las que se aprisionan las muñecas de… ¿alguien? Eso oficialmente lo convierte a uno en un prisionero, en un esclavo, en un convicto con… ¿libertad condicional? Es decir; estás esposado, sometido, encadenado a: un custodio por tiempo indefinido. O al menos hasta que te mueras, te divorcies —que es casi lo mismo porque ahora estás marcado como defectuoso porque por algo te devolvieron—, o que te impongan una orden de restricción, que eso ya suena más a Síndrome de Estocolmo que honestamente, es el colmo.

Al final de toda esta palabrería me doy cuenta de que toda mi vida había pedido ser un "marido". Quizá no con esas palabras. Pero lo había añorado sin pensar más allá de las consecuencias, las cosas que vendrían y todo lo que implica. Pero, ¿podría ser yo un "esposo"? ¿Estaré capacitado para serlo? Para enfrentarme a todo aquello de "en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte… ¿nos separe?"

Pues sí, acepto. Como leen, me casaré con mi novia. Aún no hay fecha definitiva pero véanlo como un hecho. Y el motivo de este blog no sólo era externarles mi angustiosa felicidad, sino el que ustedes lectores, se detengan a pensar un momento antes de hacer la pregunta, o dependiendo del caso, antes de aceptar, porque, ¿es en realidad lo que quieren? ¿O aún viven la etapa del "bruto"? Piénsenlo.

Hasta la próxima.

Seiya Kou

—Pero… no entiendo… —dijo Usagi sin apartar los ojos del texto—. Tú… estás diciendo que… yo no… yo no he dicho que…

Usagi buscó su mirada, una caja con un anillo de brillantes se abría ante ella. Seiya se apoyaba en una rodilla en el césped.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos de Usagi cintilaron.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si dices que no, no podré publicar el blog y tendré que escribir otra…?

Serena se arrojó a él con un beso. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sentada en la pierna flexionada de Seiya, Usagi extendió la mano y él le colocó el anillo. Con ambas manos Usagi tomó su rostro y lo besó otra vez; con los ojos cerrados entrelazaron las manos apoyando la frente uno en el otro.

—¿Eso fue un sí? —Preguntó Seiya en un suspiro.

Con una sonrisa, ella respondió:

—Sí…

El gentil cerezo dejó caer algunos pétalos sobre ellos.

—Estás esposado a mí… —dijo Usagi.

Seiya negó.

—Soy de ti.

—Por siempre y para siempre —dijeron a la vez provocándoles sonrisas por la sincronía.

El viento sopló levantando los pétalos al cielo.


	8. El secreto

**.**

**El secreto**

Cinco años después…

—¡Maldito polvo! Tarda uno más en quitarlo que éste en volver a caer —dijo Seiya removiendo cajas en una vieja bodega—. Sólo a mí se me tenía que ocurrir venir a buscar "inspiración" entre un montón de ideas muertas.

_"La inspiración es la voz del cielo que se encuentra en el corazón de todos los hombres… En dónde menos la esperes, la hallarás". _—Recordó las palabras de su mentor el Sr. Nakatani.

—¿Qué podría usar yo de aquí? —Se preguntó hurgando entre las cosas—. Bueno, ya que parece que nadie volverá a reclamar estas cosas…

Seiya levantó una de las cajas de cartón y el fondo se vino abajo vertiendo papelería interna, una libreta y un centenar de tarjetas de presentación que se esparcieron en el piso. Seiya hizo a un lado la caja y tomó la libreta.

—Mercadotecnia…

Leyó en la portada, las páginas estaban llenas de encuestas que el propietario planeaba hacer a los locatarios de la planta baja del edificio. Cuando terminó de leer hasta donde estaba escrito, algo molesto por no encontrar algo que lo ayudara en su tarea, cerró la libreta y la puso sobre una plancha metálica que parecía haber pertenecido al clausurado restaurante de la esquina, después continuó moviendo cajas cuando por accidente tiró la libreta abriéndose de golpe en las páginas centrales.

La letra de molde con rasgos manuscritos y escrita a lápiz se mostró ante él. Levantó la libreta y se dispuso a leer lo que a simple vista se trataba de una nota hacia alguien:

_Michiru:_

_Por ti quise tocar el cielo_

_Y en el intento me fui al infierno._

_Sin ti todo era casi perfecto,_

_Hay que terminar con mis defectos._

_Quisiera borrar la historia,_

_Pues los errores me abruman._

_Quiero ser esa mujer que era antes,_

_Esa mujer de pasos gigantes._

_Una segunda oportunidad, eso, _

e_s lo que pido…_

Seiya detuvo su lectura y miró asombrado aquella hoja a cuadros y se preguntó qué le habría llevado a escribir eso al propietario de la libreta. ¿Qué historia se escondía detrás de esas palabras? En ese momento una duda cruzó por su mente. _"¿Michiru?"_ Seiya miró la siguiente página, una nueva lectura comenzaba, algo distinta a la primera pues a esta la coronaba un título.

**_Miedo.-_**

_2 Cuánto daño pueden hacer nuestras palabras_

_ cuánto daño pueden hacer nuestras acciones_

_ cuán lastimeras pueden ser sin darnos cuenta._

_1 Cuando tienes a alguien entre tus brazos,_

_ alguien que te entrega su corazón,_

_ alguien que te demuestra lo perfecta que es para ti_

_ que se entrega y te llena de felicidad_

_ por el simple hecho de estar ahí._

_ Cuando tienes a alguien entre tus brazos, _

_ Es cuando estás más cerca de perderla._

_3 Es por eso que no me atrevo, _

_ es por eso que me trago mis palabras,_

_ que controlo mis impulsos,_

_ tú le llamas miedo y tienes razón,_

_ pero no es miedo a tenerte,_

_ a decirte lo que siento por ti,_

_ eso lo puedo gritar fácilmente,_

_ es miedo a perderte._

_ Miedo, eso es._

Al terminar, Seiya se preguntó el porqué de los números que anteceden a cada párrafo. Y tras releer el texto se percató de que era un texto improvisado y que su autor había numerado los párrafos en el orden que consideraba que las palabras embonaban mejor. Al dar vuelta a la página se encontró con dos manuscritos más, ambos titulados; se sentó en una de las sillas junto al escritorio lleno de polvo y sin importar que el techo pareciera estar a punto de derrumbarse continuó leyendo:

**_INJUSTICIA.-_**

_¿Cuál es la mayor injusticia? ¿Racismo? ¿Machismo? ¿Impunidad?_

_Es injusto darlo todo, rendirte ante los pies de tu amada y no ser correspondida. "Pobre diablo" dice la gente._

_Autocompasión, lástima, dolor, eso puede causar el amor que solo fluye en una dirección. Nosotros decimos que es injusto. ¡Falso!_

_Es más injusto ser correspondida, es más injusto entregarte y que se entreguen a ti, es más injusto decir: "estamos enamoradas"; es más injusto volar, soñar, elevarse hasta tocar el cielo, estar segura de ser amada y dejarte llevar por esa sensación._

_Es injusto porque al final, siempre habrá alguien que ame más. Y sólo el tiempo descubrirá quién es. Es injusto porque será demasiado tarde. Es injusto el amor. Es injusto porque es inevitable. _

**_VANIDAD.-_**

_Me veo en el espejo para saber quién soy, como soy, poderme ver a los ojos y recordar las batallas ganadas, ver mi rostro cansado y marcado por las batallas perdidas._

_Me conozco gracias al espejo, como nadie. Nadie más puede saber dónde están las heridas, las huellas del sentimiento._

_Verme al espejo no es vanidad, es ver más allá; es una visión que mezcla lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que puedo ser._

_Porque sólo conociéndome puedo mejorar, aprendiendo de esas cicatrices, las del corazón, las que_

Seiya vio el espacio en blanco y desesperado dio vuelta a la página, _"¿Dónde está el resto?, ¿dónde?" _Se preguntó, eso era justo lo que buscaba, ese trozo de texto era la prosa más poética que había leído en meses y había visto brutalmente cortada justo en el instante en el que esperaba el final del que estaba seguro que de haber sido terminado, lo habría cautivado tanto como las primeras lecturas. Al mirar la página siguiente notó que había algo más escrito, un final; no del párrafo de "VANIDAD" sino el final de la inspiración y quizá también de la historia de amor de aquella persona que había dejado sus sentimientos abandonados en esa bodega, posiblemente para liberarse de la pérdida de aquella a quien decía amar o simplemente porque era un descuido, o lo que era común en esa empresa: "Le habían cambiado de puesto". Quizá ya no pertenecía al área de Mercadotecnia, quizá ahora era una prominente Directora de negocios. Él no lo sabía, y continúo leyendo.

_"Duele lo que nos pasó._

_El silencio entre nosotras_

_que lo decía todo._

_Hoy tomamos otro camino._

_Por mi parte no hay represalias_

_yo siempre seguiré contigo._

_No hay lágrimas,_

_pero sí dolor._

_No hay drama._

_Sólo en mi corazón._

_Al final de cuentas,_

_Ahí fue donde todo sucedió."_

Seiya terminó de leer, cerró la libreta y la mantuvo entre sus manos. Pensativo miró el piso lleno de objetos. En silencio se levantó, dio unos pasos fuera de la bodega, colocó el candado en la gruesa cadena que lo aprisionaba todo y pensó:

_"Bien dicen que la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro"._

Seiya cruzó el estacionamiento del corporativo en dirección a la oficina, al entrar en la recepción la guardia en la puerta lo miró hacia arriba; Seiya puso el pulgar en el lector de huella digital y la puerta se abrió, caminó entre los escritorios sin mirar a nadie y entró en su oficina, el rojo en las paredes le dio energía, dejando la puerta abierta se sentó y como si se tratase de algo invaluable, colocó la libreta en el escritorio, justo al lado de un libro que no había tenido oportunidad de leer, sus ojos corrieron hacia las letras:

—"El secreto…"

Con las yemas de los dedos Seiya delineó el título en la portada y pensó que era probable que la historia en la libreta debía ser eso: "un secreto", el tesoro de alguien, y como todo dueño de uno, debía esconderlo. Seiya bajó la mirada al teclado de la computadora y comenzó a escribir. Entonces, una conversación se coló por la puerta.

—¡Ah sí! puedes preguntarle al Editor en jefe, Tenoh-Haruka, él tuvo el puesto de Mercadotecnia el año pasado.

Seiya abrió los ojos asombrado, la autora de tales escritos ahora era una de los directores de la revista, y no cualquiera, era uno de los hombres más respetados de la empresa, un hombre exitoso del cual sólo provenían ideas creativas y de crecimiento, ¿quién podría pensar que su corazón podría albergar algo más que no fueran proyectos y estadísticas contables? Seiya esbozó una sonrisa.

—Un hombre…

Unas horas después, Seiya miró su trabajo terminado, lo tituló: "Cuando las apariencias engañan".


	9. Cuando las apariencias engañan

.

**"Cuando las apariencias engañan"**

Hace algunos años escribí un blog sobre un infructuoso viaje a un poblado de viñedos en las afueras de la ciudad, en el cual presento a un intruso en la familia. A decir verdad se trata de un personaje que no esperaba tuviera trascendencia en lo futuro, sino que sería una más de esas personas transitorias que llegan a nuestras vidas con una lección por aprender.

Haruka es su nombre. Debo decir que cariñosa y mordazmente yo le llamo "Ruka", ¿por qué? Eso es otra historia, el motivo de este blog es contarles otra pequeña gran historia.

Esta es la historia de un… "joven", que conoció a una muchacha de nombre Michiru cuando estaban en el pre escolar, que fueron amigos desde temprana edad, y que el joven, al estar en la pubertad se enamoró de ella. Michiru por supuesto no tenía interés en él más que como amigo, sin embargo; él se desvivía por ella. Cuando ella no estaba, él iba a su casa y hablaba con su madre y le suplicaba que le permitiera ser el novio de su hija. La señora reía ante la persistencia del muchacho; para la mujer, eso sólo podía tratarse de una broma, una tontería que se le pasaría cuando se hiciera mayor y el enamoramiento prematuro se le hubiese convertido en algo más, así como sus intereses, que esperaba que para ese entonces también fueran otros.

Pero a los 14 años, luego de tanta insistencia, Michiru por fin le dio la oportunidad. Él fue su primer novio. Y él la amó con toda la fuerza con la que se puede amar a esa edad.

Él siempre fue más bajo de estatura que Michiru y era criticado por todos porque él se veía "pequeño" a su lado, porque no tenía el mismo nivel socioeconómico que ella, o porque tenía un bronceado provocado por la sobre exposición al sol a causa de trabajos eventuales —principalmente de mecánica— que solía realizar después de la escuela, mientras que en Michiru resaltaba la aperlada tez, los largos cabellos aguamarina y la pureza propia de una joven de sociedad.

Lamentablemente la relación fracasó. Eran demasiado jóvenes y Michiru no estaba preparada para una relación, pero aún así, él no desistió del sentimiento pese a que Michiru siempre fue adusta y de limitada paciencia, cosa que para otros hubiese sido un gran motivo para un rompimiento y un rotundo olvido, pero él no, él estaba seguro de amarla, y si había que esperar, él lo haría.

Luego de eso, el destino los habría de separar aún más, al llegar a la preparatoria acabaron en escuelas diferentes. Ella como era de esperarse, en un colegio elitista y él, en una escuela pública, pero a pesar del rompimiento y la distancia —y como todo enamorado un poco obsesionado—, él conocía el recorrido de Michiru, sabía la hora exacta en que salía de su casa rumbo al colegio, así que cada mañana acudía a casa de una vecina que vivía en la calle por donde Michiru solía andar, y con su ya conocida persistencia, le pedía a la señora que le permitiera quedarse ahí un momento, tan sólo para mirarla pasar.

—Por favor señora, déjeme quedar un rato, es que, por aquí pasa el amor de mi vida… —suplicó el joven a la renuente mujer.

Al principio la mujer no le creyó, y fue así hasta que la vio pasar frente a la casa, al muchacho se le iluminó el rostro al verla. A partir de ese día, el ir a correr por las mañanas a casa de la vecina era su ritual más sagrado. Michiru era su fuerza, esa razón para continuar, esa motivación, ese algo por lo cual seguir luchando a pesar de ya no estar a su lado. Quizás se pregunten por qué simplemente no se acercaba, y es que si había algo que él no quería hacer, era incomodarla, ella le había pedido espacio, y si eso era lo que necesitaba, él se lo daría.

Con el paso del tiempo él tuvo que mudarse con sus padres. Michiru en cambio, se quedó e hizo su carrera en una de las más prestigiadas universidades del país, era concertista de violín y una destacada estudiante de arte.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Michiru se vio envuelta en varias relaciones en las que estuvo a punto de contraer nupcias, pero por alguna razón los candidatos no daban la talla. En la salud y en la enfermedad hasta la muerte era demasiado tiempo, y tomar una decisión acelerada era lo que menos haría aunque tuviera que soportar las críticas de sus padres que afirmaban que a su edad ya debería estar casada y con hijos. No, a Michiru no se le veía interés de llegar al matrimonio. Ella era diferente, quería algo distinto de su vida, quería algo que le hiciera ver los esponsales como algo más que eso, un par de esposas en sus manos y un grillete en su cuello. Si bien eso la liberaría de sus padres, no la liberaría de del matrimonio. Únicamente cambiaría de dueño, y si eso era lo que le esperaba, se daría el lujo de escogerlo. Para su mala fortuna, a los 26 años Michiru sufrió un colapso durante una presentación en un teatro; comenzó a tener problemas de salud, no era algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida, pero sí el de su descendencia, el médico le dijo que si deseaba tener hijos debía tenerlos de inmediato dado que su condición se lo impediría si se seguía demorando, sus padres fueron los primeros en lamentarlo y también los primeros en exigirlo, pero ella seguía firme en que no iba a hacerlo sólo porque no tenía otra opción, y mucho menos tenerlos con alguien del que no estaba segura. Y después de mucho discutirlo con ellos y con su en ese entonces pareja, un atractivo y prominente abogado internacional de nombre Mamoru Chiba, decidió terminar la relación.

—¿Con quién hablas todos los días a las 8:05? —Preguntó Mamoru en tono déspota—. Siempre te llamo a esa hora y está ocupado. Revisé tu correo y tienes muchos mails de hombres que no conozco. ¿Quiénes son?, ¿eh? Me estás engañando, ¿verdad? —le recriminó.

—No tengo porque darte cuenta de mis actos —respondió Michiru—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Estás violando mi intimidad, ¡no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida privada!

—Tengo todo el derecho porque soy tu novio, ¡y el futuro padre de tus hijos! —Gritó él ciñendo su brazo y la sacudió como a un muñeco.

—No. Eres mi novio, ¡no mi dueño! —Exclamó ella soltándose del agarre—. No voy a permitir que me sigas tratando de este modo. Desde este momento terminamos, ¿me oyes? ¡Se acabó!

—Vas a arrepentirte de lo que estás haciendo, tú sabes muy bien que soy lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado, y cuando te des cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde. Estás sola, y morirás sola.

Michiru calló.

Sí, quizá él era el mejor partido que hubiese podido tener, y que probablemente no podría tener a nadie mejor. Él le ofrecería una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, con él su vida estaba asegurada, pero no estaba dispuesta a casarse si seguía teniendo esos celos enfermizos, ese no era amor, Michiru estaba harta de eso, prefería vivir una vida de miseria y soledad a continuar soportando un segundo más siendo la posesión de Mamoru Chiba. No, él nunca sería su esposo.

Y tras perder la oportunidad con el único otro hombre en su vida además de su padre, la familia continuó presionándola hasta que las discusiones pronto equivalieron al tiempo que transcurría.

—¡Nosotros queremos nietos! —Exclamó el hombre mayor.

—¡No me importa lo que tú quieras padre! ¡No me casaré por complacerlos!

Y de repente, un día cualquiera, se encontraron. El joven de la infancia de Michiru, su primer amor, ahí estaba, la casualidad los había hecho chocar en un cruce. Él había crecido y no era más "el joven bajito junto a la niña bonita", ya no tenía ese bronceado tan característico que contrastaba con el matiz nacarado de la piel de Michiru, se había convertido en un hombre. Hacía poco había comprado su departamento en Tokio, mismo que amueblaba paulatinamente haciendo las instalaciones él mismo. Poseía un modesto automóvil Mustang del año 85, tenía una prometedora carrera en ingeniería, un empleo estable, era corredor de autos en su tiempo libre y para suerte de Michiru: soltero.

Si bien hasta ese momento él se había relacionado con otras mujeres, nunca pudo desprenderse de quién había sido su primer y más grande amor, así que comenzaron a salir de nuevo, al principio como amigos para ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado con sus vidas y después, ¿quién sabe? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Por fortuna el tiempo estuvo de su lado, para su felicidad, la oportunidad llegó, después de todo, Michiru no tenía nada que perder, luego de la decepción de Mamoru Chiba, cualquier cosa parecía mejor.

El día en que la relación se formalizó, fue el mismo día en el que él dio por terminada la relación con una mujer que decía haber quedado embarazada de él durante la festividad de la vendimia unos meses atrás, misma, en la que ambos se habían excedido en el consumo de alcohol y de la cual ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima memoria de lo ocurrido, pero él, plantado en su certeza, decía que era ella quien lo inculpaba, que era falsedad, que no había forma de que eso sucediera, por lo que sin tentarse el corazón, la abandonó a su suerte. Después el tiempo le daría la razón, y todo habría de aclararse como un simple malentendido del cual Michiru —a ciencia cierta—, no se enteraría.

Y mientras tanto, su relación se fortalecía. Tanto prosperó su noviazgo que él la llevó al lugar de su infancia para conocer la casa de sus padres y la presentó ante ellos como la mujer de su vida.

Michiru era una sencilla chica de ciudad enamorada del hijo de un hacendado. Era una mujer que antes de él había vivido perdida sin poder encontrarse a sí misma, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, simplemente siendo impulsada por las situaciones, dejando de pensar incluso en el paso del tiempo que día a día le recordaba su infertilidad. Michiru había terminado por pensar que de nada le valía preocuparse si podía tener hijos o no, sólo le quedaba esperar y aceptar lo que viniese, pero cuando él apareció, las cosas fueron embonando y de repente todo cobró sentido. No hubo día en que no fuese feliz a su lado.

En una de sus travesías de noviazgo el joven llevó a Michiru y a su madre —sumado de una tía y un primo—, a la vieja hacienda vinícola que fue habitada por su bisabuelo quien había donado el territorio al gobierno para convertirlo en un centro turístico. Durante el trayecto ambos demostraron lo mucho que se amaban, pese a que el viaje no había sido exactamente lo que se tenía contemplado desde el principio. Pero sin duda, los agregados fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban, lo habían dejado bien claro.

Entonces, un día él recibió una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar. Una oferta que lo alejaría de ella otra vez, el trabajo era en Osaka y ella tenía a su familia y empleo en la empresa de su padre en Tokio, fueron malas noticias para ambos. Él le pidió que se fueran juntos a vivir allá, pero Michiru no quería mudarse y no estaba lista para una relación así. Tuvo miedo.

Sin embargo; él no podía dejar pasar la ocasión, y al ver la indecisión en Michiru le hacía pensar que ella prefería la estabilidad a su amor, por lo que decidió partir. Pero ese no fue el final; su relación no se vio fracturada como sus familias pronosticaban, ellos se amaban, y terminar era lo último en lo que pensaban, por lo tanto; decidieron continuar su relación a distancia. Ambos estaban conscientes de que en una situación así la comunicación es lo más importante, así que todos los días se hacían llamadas, se remitían correos, conversaban por mensajería y se enviaban mensajes de texto cada minuto libre.

Pero la familia de Michiru seguía incrédula, las voces empezaron a hablar, los murmullos, los rumores, los malos augurios y hasta deseos de mala suerte cayeron sobre la pareja. Nadie tenía fe, nadie creía que eso podía funcionar; estando lejos él podría conseguir a otra persona y ella podría volver con un ex novio, o con el favorito de sus padres: Mamoru Chiba. _"Pierdes el tiempo"_. Le decían. _"El no volverá"._ Fuertes palabras que día a día hacían mella en la frágil mente de Michiru que se pasaba las noches en vela llorando. No porque dudara de él, sino porque las voces comenzaban a ser más fuertes que ella.

Una mañana Michiru acudió con el médico a sus exámenes de fertilidad.

—Lamentamos informarle señorita Kaioh —dijo el médico—; su periodo de fertilidad ha terminado, usted ya tiene 28 años y su ciclo de reproducción siempre ha presentado anormalidades. Desde este momento, usted es estéril.

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para Michiru que aquella mañana enfrentó la realidad a solas. Volvió a casa con frialdad en los ojos, entró sin decir palabra y se dirigió a su habitación en donde luego de llorar durante horas, tomó una decisión.

—Terminamos —dijo frente a la pantalla del computador.

Él estaba aturdido, no comprendía por qué de pronto Michiru había tomado esa decisión tan drástica y determinante después de que su relación a pesar de la distancia parecía ir mejor de lo esperado. Infructuosamente él intentó convencerla de que eso no era lo más conveniente, que él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que la decisión había sido sólo de ella, que no lo había tomado en cuenta, que eso no se hace cuando se está en pareja, que la decisión debió ser de los dos y no de uno solo, y peor aún, que Michiru ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de explicar el por qué, cosa que sólo agrandó la confusión y la angustia del muchacho que estaba abatido con tal sentencia, y que sin importar cuanto intentase, no pudo hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de parecer, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar su dictamen. Si ya era bastante duro estar viviendo separados, lo fue aún más terminar estando lejos.

Después de eso las voces por fin se apagaron, pero la de Michiru no cesó, ya que su llanto se extendió a lo largo del día. Al caer la noche, con las lágrimas ya secas y unas terribles ganas de llorar, Michiru se encontraba recostada sin fuerzas ni esperanzas en el sillón de la estancia cuando el timbre sonó en la casa. La madre de Michiru atendió la puerta y tan pronto como abrió urgentes pasos irrumpieron en la casa. En la estancia, el indiscreto visitante se postró ante Michiru que incrédula lo miró.

—Michiru, cásate conmigo.

El muchacho había vuelto y sostenía una pequeña caja que contenía un humilde anillo de brillantes. Aún adolorida en su interior, Michiru sonrió y como un resorte se levantó, lo besó y lo abrazó recuperando así las fuerzas perdidas.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

Exclamó sin dudar. El joven sonrió mirando la felicidad de Michiru, pero un dejo de tristeza de pronto ensombreció su mirada, y avergonzado, bajó la cara.

—Michiru, hay… algo que debo decirte. Y que… probablemente cambie tu respuesta.

Michiru miró el rostro de aquel joven, lucía cansado, quizá exhausto por el tan repentino viaje que tuvo que realizar para llegar a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Michiru—. Estaba preocupada porque no podría darte hijos.

—¿Eh? —Él alzó la mirada con asombro.

—Hoy fui con el médico y me dijo que es oficial, soy estéril.

—Michiru yo… —él volvió a bajar la mirada—. De todas formas yo no podría darte hijos porque… yo… yo soy…

Michiru sonrió y posó el dedo sobre sus temblorosos labios. Angustiado, él la observó sin comprender. Michiru guardó silencio unos segundos más hasta que vio como la luz en la base del teléfono inalámbrico se encendía.

—Lo sé. No tienes que decir nada. —Michiru llevó la mano a la mejilla del joven con una caricia y luego se acercó para darle un beso—. Siempre lo he sabido.

—Que soy… ¿mujer? —Dijo en un susurro.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué me…? —Dijo llevándose un par de dedos a los labios.

—Mi madre estaba escuchando, ella no debe saberlo o me impedirá que me case contigo. Seguramente ahora está haciendo circular la noticia de nuestra boda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque está usando el teléfono —dijo indicando la base del auricular, la luz de "en uso" estaba encendida.

—Michiru, perdóname por ocultarte la verdad, es que yo…

—No creías que un detalle tan importante como ese se me podría escapar, ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no, pero, ¿cómo…?

—Haruka, te conozco desde el pre escolar. Sé que toda tu vida has sido criada como un chico, tu madre misma me lo explicó cuando me llevaste a conocerlos. Me dijo que cuando te tuvo había sido un embarazo de riesgo, y que para no arriesgar su vida, pese a las creencias de tu padre, ambos acordaron no tener más hijos como lo había ordenado el doctor. Y pues tu padre quería un hijo desde el principio y como es tan…

—¿Obstinado?

—Sí… puede que haya dicho eso…

—La verdad es que nunca me incomodó. Mi padre sabía que los empleados de la casa no me obedecerían una vez que la heredara, así que para asegurarse, me registró como hombre.

—Entiendo.

—Y… ¿no te importa?

—¿Qué no acabo de demostrártelo? —Michiru tomó su rostro con ambas manos y fijó los ojos en ella—. Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, lo demás… no importa. Además, creo que esto debía ser así. Ahora que todos saben que soy estéril podremos adoptar y así nadie sabrá tú secreto.

—Nuestro, secreto. Es nuestro ahora.

—Nuestro.

—¿En serio estabas preocupada por no darme hijos?

—Bueno, estaba más preocupada porque no me lo propusieras.

Ambas sonrieron.

—Pudiste ahorrarme… tantas cosas… —dijo Haruka abrazándola de nuevo.

—Quería que tú me lo dijeras… De verdad me habría gustado darte un hijo…

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—A mí también… créeme, me habría gustado dártelo…

Y así, con la promesa adornando la mano de Michiru, Haruka volvió a partir, pero no antes de hablarlo con la familia entera y con la ahora decisión de ambas de que tras la boda, se irían a vivir juntas a Osaka en lo que Haruka trabajaba allá. Su familia y el departamento en Tokio siempre estarían ahí, esperándolas para cuando quisieran regresar. En ese momento, ambas dejaron de temer. Ya no estaban solas, se tenían la una, a la otra.

Unas semanas después los preparativos para la vida en pareja comenzaron. Michiru, aunque se sabía experta en la cocina tomó un curso para ser chef profesional bajo el pretexto de ser una esposa complaciente. Y mientras eso sucedía, Haruka volvía de vez en cuando para ayudarle con los arreglos de la boda y probar las nuevas recetas que Michiru solía preparar cada día de visita. Pero cuando tocó el turno de hablar con el padre de Michiru, que había estado separado de su madre desde hacía ya 18 años, hubo algunos conflictos, él no estaba de acuerdo en que su preciada y única hija contrajera nupcias con alguien que consideraba indigno. Por esto, los novios excluyeron la tradición de que el padre de la novia paga la boda, ya que los pagos los hicieron entre ambas, cubriendo la totalidad de la misma. Sólo invitaron a los más indispensables, la comida y las fiestas previas también fueron modestas, pero la alegría fue mucha. Michiru lució radiante los días antes de la boda, tanto, que hasta su propia tía la saludó varias veces al no poder reconocerla. Michiru se había transformado por completo, ahora sólo sonreía e insistentemente le decía:

—Tía, soy yo, ¡Yo soy Michiru!

La felicidad la había vuelto irreconocible.

Y aunque era terminantemente contra la tradición, ambas fueron juntas a elegir tanto los anillos como el vestido, el cual, y a propósito, mandaron a hacer para que combinara con el traje de Haruka que debía ir de reglamentario blanco, ya que Michiru decía que si la novia se viste para la boda, el novio también debe lucir para la boda y no para un funeral. Las familias y amistades pensaron que esos detalles harían que su matrimonio acabara en divorcio porque la costumbre dicta que el novio no debe ver a la novia sino hasta estar frente al altar, pero eso a ellas no les importó, era de mucho más relevancia el hecho de que ambas compartieran el momento de la elección, ya que era parte del proceso de estar juntas porque, nunca hubo atisbo de duda de parte de ninguna, ambas sabían lo que querían, y nada podía cambiar eso. Así que la tradición tenía que tragarse sus preceptos porque ellas estarían juntas hasta el final, así la superstición dictara lo contrario.

Pero lo más importante que se pudo notar, fue que desde el momento de la esperada pregunta, ninguna decisión volvió a ser de una sola, porque a partir de ese día, todo fue cosa de dos. Y ninguna opinión o ninguna voz intervendrían de nuevo en el futuro que se estaban forjando con sus propias manos. Juntas.

Uno de esos días en que entregaban invitaciones para la boda acudieron a la casa de un conocido.

—¿Michiru? —Dijo Haruka al bajar de su auto al encontrarse con Michiru que bajaba del suyo frente a una residencia.

—Haruka, mi amor, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo Michiru acercándose a ella para saludarla con un beso—. ¿Te dijo mi madre que estaría aquí?

—No, yo… vengo a entregar una invitación para nuestra boda a un amigo.

—¿En serio? Yo también vengo a entregar una invitación a mi tía y a mis primos. Si quieres te acompaño y vamos primero con tu amigo y luego tú me acompañas a dejar la de mi familia.

—Muy bien, ok.

Ambas dieron un paso adelante en dirección a la puerta de aquella casa.

—Ahmm… ¿hacia dónde queda la casa de tu amigo? —Preguntó Michiru.

—Es… aquí, justo aquí.

—Pero esta es la casa de mi tía.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, está es la casa de mi tía Himiko, ¿la recuerdas? Del viaje que hicimos a la ex hacienda de tu bisabuelo.

—Ah… Bueno, es probable que mi amigo ya no viva aquí, yo lo conocí en la adolescencia.

—Pero han vivido aquí toda la vida.

—Bueno, tal vez me equivoqué de casa, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Quizá.

—Recuerdo que antes se podía ver la calle desde la ventana —dijo Haruka mirando los muros que cercan la casa.

Michiru llamó a la puerta un par de veces, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Prima! —Dijo el joven pelinegro que salió a abrazar a Michiru—. ¡Pero qué gusto de verte!

—Seiya, ¿recuerdas a Haruka? Se conocieron en el viaje que hicimos a los viñedos hace tiempo.

—Sí, me acuerdo… —Seiya le extendió la mano a Haruka y esta la estrechó.

—Espera un momento… ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya Kou?

—Sí… —dijo él.

—Soy yo, Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, ¿no me recuerdas?

—Sí, ya lo dije, eres el tipo de los viñedos —Seiya frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de Haruka que seguía sin soltar, probablemente pensando que esa era una persona a la que no quería recordar.

—¡No hombre! Soy yo, Haruka, "el joven bajito junto a la niña bonita".

—No puede ser, eres… ¿Ruka "tostada quemada" Tenoh? —Dijo admirado sin esperar que su viejo amigo fuera ese que se presentaba ante él.

—¡Sí, ese!

—¡No puede ser!

Seiya jaló a Haruka y lo abrazó con fuerza palmeando su espalda.

—Pero si estás muy cambiado, de quemado ya no tienes nada, hasta creciste.

—Pero… no entiendo —dijo Michiru pasmada—. ¿Se conocen?

—¡Claro! —Exclamó Haruka—. Él es el amigo del que te hablé, quién diría que sería tu primo.

—Hermano —dijo Seiya—, no me di cuenta el otro día.

—Yo tampoco, estás tan diferente...

—¡Tú más! Pero pasen, pasen, no se queden afuera, pasen.

Los tres caminaron a través del patio frontal.

—Y díganme, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Seiya y Haruka pasaron el brazo por el hombro del otro y se adelantaron a entrar, Michiru sonrió y negó con la cabeza pensando en lo tontos que habían sido al no reconocerse en ese viaje. —Siendo quizá más culpa de Haruka por no prestar atención al joven que se le presentaba.

—Pues vinimos a informarte a ti y a la señora Himiko —dijo Haruka—, que Michiru y yo nos casaremos.

—No… ¿es en serio? —Dijo Seiya incrédulo.

—Sí, en serio.

—¡Hasta que se te hizo!

—Lo sé, me tardé, pero aquí estamos.

—Te tardaste es poco, te tomó, ¿qué?, ¿veinte años?

—Más o menos…

—No, si ya decía yo que mi prima era la manzana más lejana.

—¿Manzana?

—Sí, las mujeres son como manzanas, entre más arriba estén en el árbol, más cuesta llegar a ellas, pero más sabrosas son.

—Pero que ocurrencias dices, pero no lo niego, no lo niego —concedió Haruka.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que era tu prima?

—Nunca preguntaste.

—Ah que malos, de ti lo creo, pero de la señora Himiko… ah pero le voy a reclamar cuando la...

—Tengo una duda… —dijo Seiya deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

De pronto Seiya había cambiado las sonrisas por una fría seriedad. Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre sí.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Haruka.

—¿Tú eres Haruka Tenoh quien salió con Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Minako Aino y Makoto Kino?

—Ah… tú… —Haruka miró a Michiru y devolvió los ojos a Seiya—, ¿las conoces? Son de mis mejo…

Súbitamente Seiya le propinó un golpe en la cara llevándola al suelo; con la mano en la mejilla Haruka lo miró desconcertada.

—¡Haruka! —Exclamó Michiru que corrió junto a ella.

—Eso fue por quitarme a mis novias, y por mi amiga Makoto a quien abandonaste. Y esto… —dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Haruka la estrechó y cuando se incorporó, él la abrazó—. Porque me alegro de que hayas sido tú. No podría perdonar a ningún otro —Seiya lo tomó de los hombros y mirándola a la cara dijo—: ¡Bienvenido a la familia hermano!

—Pero… ¿qué? —Preguntó Haruka sin comprender.

Michiru los miró confundida.

—¿Así recibes a la familia? No, qué bueno que nada más seré tu primo político, sino, ¿te imaginas? Cuidado con Michiru, ¿eh?

—Descuida, así se recibe solamente a los hombres —aclaró Seiya enfatizando la última palabra y palmeó con fuerza el hombro de Haruka.

—Ya me di cuenta… —Haruka hizo una pausa llevándose la mano a la nuca y después continuó—. Oye… no sabía que ellas eran tus novias, tú y yo dejamos de vernos desde la escuela, además no sucedió nada, y lo de Makoto… fue porque me enamoré de Michiru, siempre lo he estado, ¡tú mejor que nadie lo sabes!

—Sí, lo sé.

—Minako y Rei, pues ellas…

Haruka hizo un gesto entrelazando las manos.

—Sí, también lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenía que desquitarme.

Haruka se tomó de la mandíbula tratando de acomodarla en su lugar.

—Pues vaya que lo hiciste.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro? Si quieres te la emparejo.

—No, no, ya, déjalo así. Pero avísame cuando te de envidia y quieras una igual.

Ambos rieron y Michiru los observó sin terminar de comprender, pero supuso, que quizá así ha sido su amistad siempre, así que les permitió reavivar su camaradería.

—Oye, Usagi es mi novia ahora y… también planeamos casarnos.

—¡En hora buena hermano! —Dijo Haruka palmeando la espalda de Seiya como él lo había hecho antes con ella en una sutil venganza inadvertida—. ¡Hasta que te atraparon! Pero ahora si es en serio, ¿verdad? Porque antes ibas por la vida proponiéndole matrimonio a cualquier escoba con falda.

—¡Oye, oye! No, tampoco a cualquiera, solo a las lindas que supieran barrer —sonrió.

—Eras un enamoradizo… —dijo Haruka sujetando a Seiya por el cuello y frotó los nudillos en su cabeza como un jugueteo infantil—. Pero cuidado con lastimarla, si no tendré que darte el mismo recibimiento… "familiar."

Seiya sonrió.

—Ok.

—Oye, ¿y ya fijaron la fecha? —Preguntó Haruka.

—Eh… no…

—Pues, ¿cuándo te declaraste?

—Ahmm… hace 3 años…

Haruka abofeteó su nuca.

—Como que ya te tardaste, ¿eh? —Lo golpeó otra vez—. Hermano…

—Auh —Seiya hizo un mohín.

Michiru rió.

Rato después, cuando la noticia fue dada a la tía, esta le confesó a Michiru que Haruka solía usar su casa como escondite para mirarla cruzar, y que fue así como conoció a Seiya, y con esas palabras, Michiru se sintió profundamente dichosa y agradecida. Si había algo que le preocupara sobre la decisión de casarse con Haruka, en ese momento la disipó.

Y luego de algunos tropiezos que valdría mejor no mencionar…

—Michiru —dijo Haruka—, tu papá me odia, es obvio que no quiere contribuir en absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué es así? Es tu padre, mínimo debería querer entregarte.

—Se ampara en que no puede entregarle algo a alguien con lo que no está de acuerdo. Piensa que es como facilitarle las cosas a un ladrón, como si él mismo le diera el dinero y le permitiera ser robado.

—Michiru, ¿te estás escuchando?

—Sí, lo sé pero es un padre.

—No, no es un padre, es "tu padre", deberías ser tú quien lo aliente a hacer bien las cosas.

—Ah, ¿o sea que no hace las cosas bien? Pues él me hizo a mí, ¿yo no estoy bien?

—Michiru no salgas con eso ahora…

—Ah, pero tú bien que te fuiste de juerga con tus amigos y te embriagaste y no sé qué tantas cosas habrás hecho con no sé cuanta mujerzuela de la calle que seguro han de haber contratado para tu "despedida de soltero", tu "adiós a la soltería", ¿no Tenoh?

—Michiru, ¿eso a qué viene ahora? No es mi culpa que tú no hayas querido más que tomar el té en tu casa.

—Ah, ¿ahora es mi culpa que anduvieras de juerguista? No, si bien me lo decía mi madre, que eras un mujeriego y un vividor…

—¿Qué tu madre…?

—¡Ah! Ahora me insultas, e insultas a mi madre —Michiru interrumpió antes de que Haruka pudiera terminar la oración.

—Michiru, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Por Dios! Por favor, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿me sales con esto? ¿Qué son estos dramas? Ni siquiera me dejas terminar.

—¿Sabes qué? Quizás, al final esto no fue buena idea. No, contigo así no se puede, yo así, no me caso. ¡No hay boda y se acabó! Punto.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? Michiru esto no es una telenovela, en serio que todo esto de la boda ya hizo que perdieras la cabeza.

—Ah, ahora me estás llamando loca…

—¡No! ¡Sólo digo que…! ¡Ah! Ok, muy bien, no quieres boda, no hay boda. —Haruka se paseó silenciosamente frente a Michiru conteniendo su enojo, y finalmente expresó—: Que injusta eres…

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.

Haruka se tragó sus palabras y se marchó. Palabras, que tuvo que descargar sobre una libreta que con el tiempo habría de olvidar en una bodega junto con todo lo que debía ser enterrado.

Y una semana después…

—Perdóname amor —dijo Michiru con su voz más tersa—, yo no quise decir eso, ya sabes como es mi padre, no le hagas caso, si no me quiere entregar, que lo haga Seiya y asunto arreglado.

—No, perdóname tú a mí —dijo Haruka—, no debí decir que estabas loca, yo no quise, fue…

—Haruka, tú no dijiste que estaba loca.

—¿Ah no? Pues…, por si las dudas… —sonrió nerviosa de saberse descubierta por sí sola. Pero Michiru, no queriendo discutir más, ignoró su comentario, pero no sin haberle clavado la mirada que Haruka sintió como miles de dagas.

Y así el día de la boda llegó. Se casaron el día del trabajo. Sabia decisión, ya que ese día de descanso obligatorio les permitiría estar juntas no importando en qué día cayera la fecha del festejo.

La boda transcurrió sin complicaciones. Quizá fue la boda más hermética, sencilla y acelerada del mundo porque todo el evento duró sólo 4 horas, y no hubo pastel, porque aunque se evitaron el tener que comprarlo —puesto que Michiru lo preparó para la ocasión—, este tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse justo en medio de una de las tantas batallas que se originaron a causa del estrés producido por la boda, pero que al final, culminó con el momento más feliz de sus vidas, y no necesitaron más que la presencia de los que más aman para hacer del evento algo memorable.

Y aunque la mayoría de los convidados eran personas que reflejaban lo malo que puede llegar a ser el matrimonio dadas sus desfavorables y hasta catastróficas relaciones, y que la boda no era lo que todos esperaban, —más bien no era nada de lo que alguien se hubiera imaginado para Michiru—, lo que se realizó al final fue lo mejor, porque fue tal como ellas quisieron. Nadie se sintió fuera de lugar, porque en su fiesta las distinciones ni las clases sociales importaron, todos convivieron como iguales, como lo que ahora son: una familia.

Al final, lo más relevante es que ellas pudieron vivir tranquilas, ya que el secreto permaneció a salvo como su amor, a través del tiempo, a pesar de todo. Por mi parte, no queda más que citar aquella frase que hizo célebre a Groucho Marx: "Detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer".

Seiya Kou

Seiya detuvo su escritura; atar cabos le había resultado más sencillo de lo que había esperado, todo lo que había vivido, visto y escuchado a través de los años estaba ahora ahí, reunido en una sola historia, quizá él sólo había sido una parte secundaria, pero no por eso era menos importante.

Seiya miró las 15 páginas con una sonrisa.

—Empecé escribiendo un blog y ahora parece que tengo una novela…

—Oye idiota —dijeron en el umbral de la puerta—, Michiru dice que ya está la comida, hay que ir a casa.

Seiya alzó la mirada sobre la pantalla de la computadora.

—No me llames idiota, idiota.

—Anda, vamos a comer a casa. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, eh? —Preguntó el rubio de traje.

—Aquí, pensando en los azares del destino, las vueltas que da la vida y escribiendo el blog para la revista.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tanto? Es mucho para ti, ¿no? No sabía que supieras leer, mucho menos escribir y pensar, ni se diga.

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso. Sólo te lo permito porque eres el esposo de mi prima consentida.

—Pues yo te lo paso porque eres su primo. Pero en serio, no sabía que la revista tuviera un blog.

—¿Y se supone que eres el editor?

—Sí, editor, no marketing —sonrió—. Levántate y anda hijo mío. —Seiya siguió sin moverse—. Vamos, ya sabes cómo se pone Michiru si la comida se enfría —insistió—. Aunque creo que tú deberías ir a tu casa con tu linda esposa, y no con la mía a incomodar a los presentes haciendo de… "mal tercio".

—¿Estás loco? A Usagi se le quema hasta el agua. A veces me sorprende mi capacidad para no morir intoxicado, mi grado de supervivencia debe ser el de una cucaracha.

Ambos rieron y él se acercó a mirar la pantalla de Seiya sin lograr leer nada.

—Dime, ¿cómo se llama tu blog?

—"Cuando las apariencias engañan". Es para la sección de historias humanas, no todos los artículos deben ser informativos, agradezco eso a esta empresa, desde el señor Nakatani me permiten ser yo mismo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Pues es un buen título. Parece que ya hallaste la inspiración que buscabas, ya sabes lo que dicen, en donde menos la esperas, es donde la encuentras. Deberías darme la dirección de la página, así ya tendrás al menos un lector.

Seiya alzó la ceja.

—Me sorprende que seas el editor, pero no, no pienso publicarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado largo y… controversial, no quiero causar problemas.

—Oh, ¿puedo verlo al menos?

—Hmm… quizás.

—Ese "quizás" es de familia, ¿verdad? Michiru siempre lo usa.

—Ehmm… "quizás". —Seiya se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia el hombre que le sonrió y lo tomó de la nuca en un gesto de amistad y compañerismo—. ¿Sabes? "Quizás" si lo publique, pero "quizás", le cambie nombres.

—"Quizás, quizás, quizás". —Cantó el hombre.

—Oye Ruka… tú eres Ingeniero automotriz, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que… eres editor, pero… ¿cómo?

—¿Cómo es que soy editor si en apariencia no tiene relación con mi carrera? Dímelo tú, tú me recomendaste.

Seiya entornó los ojos pensando que mientras el otro ascendía, él se estancaba. Tras haberse negado al puesto de editor, ¿cómo iba a prever que se lo dieran a él?

—Hmm… Pues verás —dijo Haruka pensativo—. En esta empresa uno empieza barriendo, luego trapeando, y para cuando te das cuenta, ya estas limpiándole el trasero al jefe.

Rieron.

—Te concedo eso.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron a casa donde Michiru espera a su esposo y a su primo para comer.

—Oye —dijo Seiya—, ¿habrá vino?

—Hmm… no, pero "quizás", jugo de manzana.

Seiya rió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No, nada, "hermano". —Seiya palmeó su espalda.


	10. EXTRA Six degrees

La siguiente parte es un compilado de lo que podrían llamarse "escenas eliminadas" que espero sea de su agrado y sirvan de apoyo y complemento de esta historia.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

AS

* * *

**EXTRA**

Six degrees

Algunos años antes…

—Yo… te traje algo —dijo Usagi y buscó en su bolso sobre la mesa de aquel Café al exterior en el que se citaron.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me trajiste un regalo bombón? Aún no es nuestro aniversario —dijo Haruka despreocupado cruzando la pierna y dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Usagi esbozó media sonrisa, al encontrarlo, lo puso sobre la mesa. Haruka miró el diario.

—¿Un perio…?

Haruka abrió los ojos al ver la foto en el artículo.

—¿Es ella verdad? —Preguntó Usagi con seriedad.

Haruka levantó el periódico para leer el artículo.

_ "Colapsa violinista durante presentación en auditorio"._

Usagi desvió la mirada.

—Estás aquí. Pero no estás conmigo —dijo—. Ella está en la ciudad, deberías ir a verla. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

_"Hospital de Juuban". _

Haruka apretó el papel en sus manos y levantó la vista a la marquesina de la cafetería.

_"Café Juuban. Por eso me citó aquí…"_

—Bombón…

—Está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo Usagi apretando un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos se cristalizaron—. Siempre lo he sabido. Lo curioso es que fuiste tú quién me abordó en los videojuegos, fuiste tú quién quiso estar conmigo.

—Bombón yo… —Haruka tomó su mano—. Lo lamento…

—No… está bien, yo lo acepté. Te acepté, con todo lo que eres. Sé quién eres Haruka Tenoh, probablemente, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti misma.

Haruka estaba de piedra.

_"Ella… lo sabe…"_

Usagui la miró de tal modo que sintió como si mirara su interior.

—Sé... que nunca tendrías nada serio conmigo —agregó.

—Yo… —Haruka bajó la mirada.

Usagi desvió la mirada también.

—Ve a verla. No te preocupes por mí, yo… encontraré a alguien… alguien que estará ahí para mí, como tú lo estarás para ella.

Haruka empuñó la mano conteniendo la melancolía que se le atoraba en la garganta.

Usagi se levantó.

—Quizá… un día podamos volver a vernos —dijo con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Un día, cuando el amor ya no exista.

Usagi se acercó a Haruka que permanecía con la mirada baja en completo silencio y acarició su cabello y su mejilla, e inclinándose besó su mejilla y le habló al oído.

—Gracias… por fijarte en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Espero que puedas ser sincera contigo, y con ella.

Haruka alzó la mirada tan sólo para ver el largo cabello de Usagi ondear al marcharse. Quiso detenerla, pero la imagen en la mesa se lo impidió, ella tenía razón, era mejor así.

_"Ve_ _a_ _verla…"_

Fueron sus palabras. Haruka golpeó la mesa y tomó el periódico, aún con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello, limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y tan rápido como pudo, acudió al hospital.

Usagi no quería volver la mirada, pero no pudo evitarlo, Haruka corría al hospital dejándola atrás, hubiera querido que corriera hacia ella. Con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, Usagi sonrió y giró sobre sus pies cuando chocó con alguien.

—Oh, discúlpeme —dijo secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Niña imprudente has destrozado mis flores, debería demandarte por esto.

—¿Qué? —Usagi alzó la vista, no podía parar de llorar, las lágrimas corrían sin cesar humedeciendo sus mejillas.

—Oh, discúlpame —dijo el hombre—, no quise asustarte, no voy a demandarte, no llores por favor.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! No, descuide, no es por eso que lloro…

Usagi siguió secando sus mejillas.

—Te dejó tu novio, ¿eh? Yo soy abogado, podemos demandarlo si quieres.

—No —contestó apenas con un hilo de voz—. Está bien, no se preocupe, yo lo dejé a él.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—¡Porque soy una chica y esas cosas duelen!

El hombre se rascó la mejilla, miró el ramo de rosas en sus manos, tomó una y la puso frente a ella.

—Ya… no llores, seguramente, no vale la pena.

Usagi tomó la rosa, respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias…

—Toma —él le extendió su tarjeta de presentación—. Mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba, por si cambias de opinión y decides demandarlo.

Usagi sonrió mirando la tarjeta en su mano.

—No puedo aceptarla… —dijo Usagi.

—Por favor guárdala, por si un día necesitas un abogado. Ahora debo irme. Y descuida, esto también pasará.

Lo que dijo podría haber sido un cliché, pero la sonrisa de Mamoru antes de irse fue tan sincera que trajo paz a Usagi.

—Mamoru Chiba… —dijo Usagi mirando la tarjeta, luego la guardó en su bolso de un modo tan descuidado que al volverse la tarjeta cayó en la acera.

Mamoru corría aprisa mirando su reloj, le quedaban 5 minutos antes de que la hora de visitas terminara, la puerta automática se abrió dejando salir a un hombre y apenas cruzó, la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

_"Que estúpido…" _Pensó Haruka al salir.

_"Lo sentimos, pero no podemos darle informes a menos que sea familiar directo de la paciente"._ Le había dicho la enfermera a cargo.

Afuera Haruka elevó la mirada al edificio.

_"Fue estúpido pensar que podía verla…"_

Haruka suspiró y se retiró. Arrastrando los pies caminó por la ciudad hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó al templo, con paso lento subió las pesadas escaleras y una vez allí, se hincó ante el altar y rezó. Rezó por Michiru, durante seis días seguidos.

—Seis…

La sacerdotisa del templo miró al rubio orando desde la ventana, era el sexto día que acudía.

Rei apretó la escoba entre sus manos cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

—Cásate conmigo…

Rei abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y nerviosa se removió entre sus brazos.

—No, no temas —dijo Seiya—. No tienes que responder ahora —él siguió sin soltarla—. Pero me gustaría que lo consideraras, y aceptaras ser mi esposa. Un día… cuando estés lista.

Rei se giró y él la beso. Aún unida a sus labios, Rei miro el reflejo del rubio en el espejo.

. . .

—Debe ser muy importante… —dijo Rei sin alzar la mirada mientras barría las hojas en la explanada del templo.

El rubio detuvo su marcha.

—Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí? —Preguntó.

Rei alzó la mirada.

—La persona, por la que vienes todos los días a orar. Hoy es el séptimo.

Haruka esbozó una lacónica sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo es.

—Soy Rei. Hino-Rei.

Rei le extendió la mano, Haruka la miró sin comprender su repentina presentación, pero aun así, le dio la mano.

—Haruka. Tenoh-Haruka.

—Haruka… —Rei sonrió y miró la delicada mano entre la suya, entornó los ojos y los levantó a ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Haruka.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Rei con una sonrisa—, encantada de conocerte, Haruka.

. . .

Rei puso la mano sobre la de Haruka y se acercó a ella. Haruka se levantó como resorte, tenían unos meses de conocerse y se habían vuelto cercanas, pero después de lo de Usagi, Haruka había estado más consciente de su sexualidad, y ahora lo sentía como un impedimento, como una mentira. ¿Qué pensaría Rei de saberlo? Seguramente la rechazaría, además, seguía estando Michiru, quizá en el pasado, quizá muy adentro, pero ahí.

—Es tarde… —dijo Haruka, habían pasado toda la tarde sentadas fuera del templo charlando y ahora todo estaba a oscuras, además de un par de lámparas dentro del templo, la luz azul de la luna era lo único que las iluminaba.

—Haruka.

Rei se levantó y tomó su mano, la alzó a la altura de sus labios y besó sus nudillos.

—Quédate.

—Hmm… no, no puedo —dijo ella renuente y quiso apartarse.

—Por favor… —insistió Rei.

—No, de verdad no me conoces, no sabes quién soy en realidad.

—Lo sé —dijo Rei con seguridad.

_"Espero que un día puedas ser sincera contigo misma"._ Haruka recordó las palabras de Usagi.

Haruka se retrajo pero Rei no la soltó, se acercó, acarició su pecho delineándolo con los dedos. Haruka quiso detenerla pero no lo hizo, Rei entrelazó su mano.

—Ven —dijo y la guió dentro.

—Rei, no soy lo que tú…

Rei cubrió sus labios con un par de dedos, se acercó a ella y la besó llevándola sobre el futón.

—Sé lo que tengo que saber.

Sentada sobre su cadera, Rei miró al frente. Imágenes aparecieron en su mente: el funeral de su madre, el abandono de su padre, su primer novio marchándose y sobre todo, su voto de castidad.

Rei bajó la mirada, y se desnudó frente a ella. Nunca estuvo tan segura.

. . .

. .

—El otro día… —dijo Rei dando la espalda a Seiya—. Me hiciste una pregunta. Quiero responderla ahora.

Seiya tragó nervioso.

—Te refieres a…

—Lo lamento, no puedo casarme contigo.

Rei se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Conocí a alguien.

—No. No es cierto… —negó—, ¿estás bromeando verdad? ¿Cómo…? Tú difícilmente sales del templo y tu escuela es sólo para mujeres, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo conociste a alguien más? ¿Es acaso ese tipo que llegó hace poco y le ayuda a tu abuelo? He visto cómo te mira, yo… dime si te hizo algo.

—No. Créeme, no es él.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Seiya se sintió caer a un vacío profundo en infinito. Todos sus sueños, todos sus planes ya no estaban. Su brillante futuro se había ennegrecido.

—Lo lamento —dijo Rei.

—Dime quién es…

—No lo conoces.

—Por favor dime quién es… —insistió.

Seiya hacía lo imposible por contenerse, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería desquitarse de alguna manera, de alguna forma, pero no con ella, sino con el que se atrevió a arrebatársela. Y le deseó la muerte, la misma muerte que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Por favor! Es lo último que te pediré. ¡Dímelo ya!

—¡Haruka! Se llama ¡Haruka Tenoh!

—Haruka…

Una lágrima corrió en la mejilla de Seiya. Pero no de dolor, sino de rabia.

. . .

Seiya caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad cuando fue deslumbrado por un anuncio, las luces parpadeaban y giraban en el rótulo.

_"Videojuegos Crown"_

Seiya frunció el entrecejo, desde su infancia que no entraba en un lugar así, y recordó, lo fácil que era olvidarse del mundo jugando un videojuego. Cansado, se encogió de hombros y suspiró, al girarse la puerta se abrió, dentro un par de rubias disparaban a gritos a una pantalla.

—¡Toma, toma, toma, toma! ¡Muere! —Rió a carcajadas la de coletas—. ¡Ay no! ¡Ya perdí! —Lloriqueó su derrota.

—¡Ja-ja! Nadie puede vencer a Minako Aino, la indiscutible vencedora y campeona del juego de Sailor V.

Orgullosa, Minako sopló al cañón de su arma.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —Dijo Seiya—. Te reto —decidido apuntó hacia ella—. Y también a ti "bombón".

Las lágrimas de derrota de Usagi se convirtieron en lágrimas de tristeza, el recuerdo de Haruka le había calado en lo más profundo.

Minako la vio correr, y arqueando la ceja tomó una escopeta, la amartilló y dijo:

—Hiciste llorar a mi amiga, ahora sí voy a matarte.

Seiya sintió un poco de temor.

. . .

. .

—Lo lamento… —dijo Rei—, tuve que decirle. Tu nombre fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Está bien —dijo Haruka sentada junto a ella tomando su mano en la orilla del templo—. Dijiste la verdad.

—No debí decírselo.

Haruka negó.

—Está bien. A veces… necesitamos darle un rostro a nuestro dolor. Algo con lo que desquitarnos para no odiar a quienes amamos.

—De verdad lo siento… —dijo Rei y apretando su mano se recargó en su hombro.

—Te lo debo —dijo Haruka.

Rei la miró. La rubia exhaló con un dejo de resignación y continuó.

—Me ayudaste a aceptarme un poco más aquel día.

Rei se sonrojó.

—No, eso… eso yo… yo soy la que debo decirlo —respondió Rei nerviosa.

Haruka sonrió levemente.

—Entonces, ¿encima de que soy tu chivo expiatorio me utilizaste como conejillo de indias?

Rei no supo que decir. Haruka se acercó, besó su mejilla y la rodeó acariciando su brazo.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

Las polillas revoloteaban en las luminarias de los jardines de la universidad, Seiya caminaba cabizbajo por los oscuros corredores, Minako acababa de dejarlo hacía unos segundos.

—No la culpes… —dijo una voz al pasar.

Seiya se detuvo y miró atrás, desde la banca una rubia de coletas lo miraba con media sonrisa.

—Sé lo que sientes —dijo apartando la mirada—. Se enamoró. No es su culpa.

Seiya no sabía qué pensar, estaba triste y enojado a la vez. Entonces, exhaló cansado y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Al menos no le propuse matrimonio.

—Eso habría sido demasiado… —dijo Usagi.

—Y todo por un tal, "Haruka".

—¿Haruka?

Esta vez, Usagi no lloró, pero su mirada se ensombreció.

—¿Sabes? Yo también tuve un novio llamado Haruka.

—Oh, no… ¡¿Por qué ese nombre me persigue?! Maldición, dime que no dejaste a alguien por él.

—No, no. Yo lo dejé a él.

—¿De verdad? ¡Ah, ya me caes bien! —Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

Por un momento, ambos guardaron silencio.

—Te recuerdo —dijo Seiya mirando al cielo—. La primera vez que te vi estabas con Mina, y recuerdo… que no empezamos bien aquel día. Lo lamento, si dije algo inapropiado.

—No, no, descuida…

Seiya la miró y le extendió la mano.

—Soy Seiya.

—Usagi.

Ambos se miraron, y se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa.

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

El teléfono celular resonó en su bolsillo.

—¡Sí! ¡Acomoden todo por favor! ¡Las cajas de vino por allá!

Haruka buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Señoritas… —saludó al trío de señoritas que vestían como gitanas y se paseaban con máscaras de carnaval.

El teléfono siguió sonando hasta que lo encontró.

—¡Sí! ¡Diga! —Contestó en voz alta.

"Haruka". Dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Rei, cuánto tiempo sin hablar, ¿cómo está tu abuelo?

_"Ah, sí, él está bien, ¿y tú?"_

—Bien, trabajando en lo del festival de la vendimia, todavía no sé por qué sigo haciendo esto. Dime, ¿por qué no vienes y traes a esa rubia que conociste? Tienes que presentármela.

_"Ah… sobre eso quiero hablarte"._

Haruka alzó la ceja y apuntó a unos trabajadores para que acomodaran unas cajas.

_"No podremos ir pero… lo lamento, lamento que esto haya pasado otra vez"._

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Me estás preocupando.

_"Mina, mi… ay esto es tan extraño… aún no me acostumbro, está bien, lo diré, mi… novia, le dijo a mi ex novio que tenía otro novio, ella estaba saliendo con él, de hecho así fue como la conocí, es complicado, pero le dijo que eras tú"._

—No te entiendo, que le dijo que era yo, ¿qué? ¿Qué soy yo?

_"Su novio"._

—No te entiendo.

_"Le dijo que eras su novio para poder dejarlo"._

—Ah… ¿se puede saber por qué?

_"Le hablé de ti y dice que fue el único nombre que se le ocurrió en el momento, y él es así, te presiona hasta que le das un nombre"._

—Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Entonces soy tu chivo expiatorio otra vez?

_"No, de mi… novia"._

—¿Tu qué?

_"Mi novia. ¡No me hagas decirlo otra vez!"_

Haruka sonrió.

—Me alegro de que estés con alguien, ya te dije que eso no importa, puedes usarme cuando quieras, "y como quieras…" ya lo sabes.

_"Haruka…"_

Haruka sonrió otra vez.

—Sabes que es broma ¡Oh! No es cierto…

_"Haruka…"_

—Oye, fuiste tú la que abusó de mí.

_"Cállate, sólo quería que lo supieras"._

—Bien, me habría gustado tenerlas a ti y a tu "novia" aquí hoy, será un gran evento.

_"Sabes que no debes beber, no puedes controlarlo"._

—Para eso debiste haber venido.

_"Será para la próxima"._

—Eso espero.

_"No bebas mucho, de verdad…"_

—Ok, ok, tendré cuidado. Nos veremos luego, salúdame a tu abuelo.

"Lo haré. Bye!"

—Bye.

—¿Haruka?

Guardando su teléfono, Haruka se volvió hacia la voz.

—Ahmm, ya estamos listos —dijo Makoto—, sólo necesitamos que revises las últimas botellas.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde está el enólogo?

—Ah, por allá, pero quieren que tú lo pruebes.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Soy muy malo para eso, justo de eso hablaba con una amiga ahora…

. . .

. .

"_El fuego…" _

Las llamas de fuego se alzan al oscuro cielo nocturno_._

Hombres con máscaras y disfraces danzan alrededor de la hoguera.

Mujeres con mascadas bailan llevando las vides.

Hombres cantan y abrazados se tambalean.

Mujeres siguen llenando las jarras.

El vino brota en las tinajas.

Y…

_ "Michiru…"_

—Haruka, Haruka…

"_Todo da vueltas…"_

Ante sus ojos el fuego se convierte en una mancha dorada.

—Haruka…

"_El fuego… La música…"_

La música es sólo ruido que se distorsiona y entonces, logra enfocar.

_ "Makoto…"_

—Haruka…

_"Todo está… negro…"_

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

_ "No puedo creer que haya vuelto. A penas y sé dónde estoy"._ Pensó Haruka de pie en la intersección y acomodó la mochila en su hombro.

El ruido de los coches, la gente cruzando y tapizando las calles. Haruka siempre pensó que Tokio era como un hormiguero, gente yendo y viniendo entre el ruido, la música, los anuncios y las pantallas gigantes, los edificios altos y el rayado en los cruceros. Mirando hacia arriba, Haruka se sintió pequeña y abrumada. Tras el cambio en el semáforo, el gentío volvió a cruzar. Con un improvisado mapa en las manos, Haruka caminó descuidada cuando su mochila resbaló de su hombro.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó una mujer jalando su mochila—. Se atoró —dijo.

Haruka miró la manga del sweater tejido atorado en el llavero de "Casa Tenoh". Haruka miró a todos lados, los semáforos de cruce parpadeaban, todos estaban por cambiar. Sabiendo que no alcanzarían a atravesar, tomó el brazo de la chica y la jaló de vuelta a la orilla, apenas pusieron un pie en el cordón, los autos volvieron a transitar. Sin siquiera mirarla Haruka desatoró el llavero con cuidado.

—Listo. No pasó nada —dijo alisando la manga con ambas manos.

—Ha… ¿Haruka?

La rubia alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Michiru…

Los labios de la rubia lentamente se curvearon en una sonrisa, los ojos de ella parecieron sonreír también.

Detenidas entre la gente los semáforos cambiaron y la señal de cruce parpadeó en todos lados, y la gente volvió a caminar, llenando las calles, tapizando el lugar.

. . . . . .

. . .

. .

—Oye Kou —dijo Haruka acomodando unos papeles sobre el mueble en la oficina de Seiya.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Seiya dejando la pantalla de la computadora para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dices Ruka? —Inquirió Haruka con curiosidad—. Desde que recuerdo me llamas así. Es por… ¿diminutivo?, ¿o por algo más?

Seiya se inclinó como para levantarse y tomando una pluma jugó con ella entre los dedos y se meció en la silla como pensando. Y entonces, lo miró.

—¿Por qué no? —Contestó con una sonrisa.


End file.
